


Одинокие люди живут у моря

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [37]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: После того, как Стив Роджерс ушел в прошлое разносить камни Бесконечности и бесследно исчез, Баки купил билет на ближайший рейс, чтобы отправиться на край земли. Однако стоило ему привести собственную жизнь в относительное подобие порядка, как судьба столкнула его с человеком, как две капли воды похожим на Стива.Несмотря на подозрения Баки, этот человек не мог оказаться Стивом, но что если судьба пошутила дважды, и это действительно Стив?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 47
Kudos: 141
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Одинокие люди живут у моря

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть иллюстрации:  
> [Lonely people](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215479)  
> [Маяк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220366)

– Сопляк, ко мне, скотина ты этакая! – Грант Ньюберг дернулся на чей-то голос вдалеке, карандаш прочертил по бумаге грязную жирную линию, портя штриховку бесконечного пейзажа, и вырвал его из плавно текущих мыслей. – Сопляк! – Откуда-то вынырнув, к Гранту подбежал молодой рыжий пес, весело помахивая хвостом, ткнулся носом в коленку, но тут же поднял голову на звук голоса и унесся огромными прыжками по начавшей желтеть траве. А Грант остался сидеть, прислонившись спиной к камню, думая, почему имя пса так отозвалось внутри. «Сопляк» – надо же. И только через некоторое время дошло, что собаку подзывали не на фарерском или датском. Язык был английский, а его Грант не слышал в этих краях уже давно.

Английские слова были знакомы, будто после неудобных туфель влез в домашние тапки. Удивительно, но даже после двух лет жизни на Фарерских островах Грант думал на английском, и эта речь отзывалась внутри чем-то родным. Только он старался не вспоминать и не концентрироваться на прошлом. Каждый раз, стоило попытаться напрячь память, перед глазами все расплывалось, делая реальный мир нереальным и зыбким. Вся жизнь Гранта Ньюберга ограничивалась двумя последними годами, когда его нашли местные рыбаки на одном из островов. Много вопросов и никаких ответов. Потеряв прошлое, больше всего он боялся забыть настоящее. 

В его рисунках оживали фантастические сюжеты, истоков которых он не знал: Нью-Йорк до середины двадцатого века, футуристические башни двадцать первого, роботы, странные люди, странное оружие. Молодая женщина, то с одной, то с другой стрижкой, всегда вполоборота к зрителю, то в кепке, то в обтягивающей форме, но всегда очень грустная. Темноволосый мужчина, портрет которого никак не удавалось закончить. Черты лица каждый раз выходили смазанными, делая из человека призрака, который появлялся на рисунках очень уж часто, лишь стоило во время рисования задуматься – и рука словно выводила его сама. Этих людей он не знал, не помнил. 

Грант Ньюберг посмотрел на испорченный набросок, усмехнулся и взял в руки клячку, исправляя причиненный ущерб. Вот так же, как и карандаш, легко оказалось стереть людей в этом мире. Половину человечества. А потом вернуть обратно. Разве что не получилось стереть память о времени между Щелчками у оставшихся. Разбитые семьи, оплаканные потери, счастливые воссоединения, нежелательные встречи.

Его, найденного на острове Кольтур, никто не искал, словно и не существовало в мире высокого широкоплечего русого парня. Проще всего было списать это на последствия Щелчка, когда таких возвращенцев оказалось бесчисленное множество, но незадача – они знали, где был их дом и место, а ему приходилось искать себя заново. Гранту повезло: его нашли два года назад, на острове, куда редко заходят рыбацкие лодки. Без памяти, без теплой одежды он бродил по острову, как потерявшийся ребенок. Начиналась осень, и ему пришлось бы туго, но старый и крепкий, как вековой дуб, Снорри Ньюберг со своей командой пришвартовал свой траулер «Тор» в бухте, прячась от жестокого северного ветра и, сойдя на берег, наткнулся на потерянного человека в остатках разодранного костюма, так похожего на форму то ли пилота, то ли космонавта. После Щелчка ситуации, подобные этой, стали почти рядовыми, разве что этот вернувшийся не помнил ничего, говорил на английском, которого Снорри не знал, и порывался куда-то идти и искать кого-то. 

Пожилой мужчина, которому парень кого-то упорно напоминал, забрал его с собой с острова и принял в доме как сына, помог получить новые документы, найти работу и жилье. Грант улыбнулся, автоматически рисуя в углу листа мультяшного викинга из когда-то увиденного анимационного фильма и вспомнил, как этот огромный мужик жаловался, что его нежная датская Роза родила ему восемь прекрасных дочерей и ни одного сына, и дочери принесли уже двенадцать внучек, но наследника все нет. А его тесть на смертном одре наказал назвать первого сына в клане Грантом в свою честь, но на самом деле - в честь Гранта Вуда, автора той картины, копия которой висела у них в доме. И вот раз Снорри Ньюберг нашел на острове сына, значит, быть тому Грантом, как наказала родня. Грант не возражал, это имя каждый раз дергало изнутри за невидимые ниточки и казалось знакомым, а ему нравилось ощущение знакомого. Так два года назад в Клаксвуйке появился Грант Ньюберг, тридцати четырех лет, рыбак на траулере «Тор».

Грант думал, что все к лучшему и у него, в отличие от многих вернувшихся после Щелчка, впереди вся жизнь и огромный новый мир, но чего-то не хватало. Словно он был древним человеком из тех легенд, в которых боги разделили людей, оставив каждому только половину сердца. 

Он посмотрел на набросок и понял, что, кажется, пора возвращаться к паромной переправе, потому как на изображении пейзажа с маяком поселился не только мультяшный викинг, но и ставший уже родным темноволосый призрак. 

Грант поднялся, глядя на маяк. Он любил эти острова, маяки, это холодное море. Суровый край, дарящий успокоение потерянным душам. Он смотрел на берег с прибитой к земле ветром травой и думал, что почему-то одинокие люди живут у моря...

* * *

– Сопляк, дворняга ты блохастая! И куда уперся? – Джеймс «Баки» Барнс ласково распекал кружащего у его ног рыжего пса, лезущего под руку и напрашивающегося на то, чтобы его потрепали между ушей. – Ушел, а? Прямо как Стив… – Правой рукой он зарылся в мягкую шерсть и подумал, что не отболело. Хотя с чего бы удивляться? Каких-то два года прошло с тех пор, как Стив шагнул на платформу, попрощавшись. И не вернулся.

Тогда Баки все понял. Прочитал во взгляде Стива чудовищную усталость, тоску и несбывшиеся надежды. И отпустил. Но в самом Баки что-то сломалось, и починить это едва осязаемое что-то так и не удалось.

Он не очень хорошо помнил суд, оправдательный приговор и полное восстановление в правах. То, как собирал вещи - да какие там вещи - в рюкзак и ехал в аэропорт. Теперь, в отличие от побега в две тысячи тринадцатом, деньги у него были: сумма многолетней армейской премии, дополненная выплатами военнопленному, казалась парню из Бруклина сороковых годов космической, но и в современности могла позволить еще какое-то время совершать необдуманные поступки. Осталось только доехать до аэропорта. Спрятаться, убежать, только бы не возвращаться в Ваканду и не ощущать спиной сочувствующие взгляды.

Где найти нору, в которой можно было бы остановиться, зализывая раны, Баки не знал. Выбрал первый попавшийся рейс туда, куда были билеты, понадеявшись на случай и теплое море. Случай вышел удачный, но вот с морем не сложилось. Вокруг бушевал Атлантический океан.

Он будто очнулся от спячки, когда, спускаясь по трапу самолета в аэропорту Вагар, еле удержался на ногах от порыва ледяного ветра. На секунду показалось, что вдыхая этот морозный соленый воздух полной грудью, Джеймс «Баки» Барнс наконец оживал. 

Сняв номер в первом попавшемся отеле, он думал, чем заняться. Языковой барьер почти отсутствовал, спасибо прошлому Зимнего Солдата и знанию германской группы языков, но делать ему сейчас было нечего. 

Город, где он оказался, назывался Торсхавн, и тогда казалось, ничем не уступал Нью-Йорку или Ваканде по количеству населения и скоротечности жизни. А хотелось тишины. После всего произошедшего нужно было зализать раны, не прячась в толпе. Не опасаться быть узнанным и просто свободно ходить по улицам, не избегая камер и не натягивая на глаза привычную бейсболку. Именно в эти дни пришла в голову здравая мысль, что раз по иронии судьбы его забросило в эту страну, нужно искать свое место именно тут. 

И Баки нашел. Нашел работу, над которой они со Стивом в прошлом хохотали бы до упаду. Смотритель маяка.

– Вот я и стал тем седым лунем, над которым мы так смеялись и говорили, что никогда не... Хотели подвигов, побед. А сейчас, Стиви, хочется тишины. – Привычка говорить с воображаемым Стивом появилась еще в Ваканде и уже перестала напрягать. – Это одиночество, Стиви. Это оно.

А потом в жизни Баки Барнса появился друг. 

Баки уже обосновался на острове Калсой на окраине небольшой деревушки Тролланес, привыкая к рутинной жизни смотрителя маяка, купил подержанный пикап и начал ездить пару раз в неделю в Клаксвуйк за продуктами и новыми книгами из местной библиотеки, преодолевая расстояние между островами на регулярном пароме, старался избегать местных жителей, пока в один из вечеров, возвращаясь из библиотеки к стоянке, не услышал скулеж со стороны мусорных баков. Баки напрягся, в голове пронеслась знакомая до боли картина из жизни в Бруклине, и он двинулся на звук. 

За свою жизнь Баки Барнс сделал и повидал много зла, но то, что он видел в этот момент, казалось дикостью и преступлением против природы. В черном полиэтиленовом пакете для мусора обнаружились щенки. Пяток маленьких, наверное, недельных, замерзших насмерть комочков и один – живой и слабо поскуливающий.

Следующий месяц просто стерся из памяти: Баки ел, принимал душ, работал, ходил в Тролланес, ездил в Клаксвуйк, соблюдая привычную рутину, не думая об этом и положившись на инстинкты, но главной целью было поддержание жизни в маленьком щенке. Баки кормил его из пипетки специальной смесью, растирал лысое пузо большим пальцем, грел на груди, читал книги о воспитании собак вслух и то и дело говорил с воображаемым Стивом, только вот постепенно обращение к Стиву сменилось общением с Сопляком, который начал отвечать: то скулежом, то повизгиванием, то вылизыванием и покусыванием пальцев.

Отпустило Баки в тот момент, когда он читал вслух «Зоопарк в моем багаже», сидя на диване и вытянув ноги в носках к открытому очагу, краем глаза наблюдал, как целеустремленный щенок охотится на его ступни. Сопляк рычал, злился, пытался покусывать пятки, тут же засыпал в странной позе, а когда просыпался, тыкался носом в носки Баки, чтобы снова напасть. Как же ему было хорошо смотреть на эти щенячьи безобразия.

Нетвердой походкой щенок сделал пару шагов к окну от надоевших хозяйских ног и негромко тявкнул. Хохоча Баки схватил этого сопляка в охапку и открыл дверь, показывая мир за пределами его гостиной: 

– Сопляк, смотри, сколько воды! Ты такого в жизни не видел, Богом клянусь! – Щенок выкарабкался и вытянул за собой в реальную жизнь самого Баки.

Следующие два года он много работал, много читал, но большую часть времени проводил с собакой, и, кажется, полностью принял реальность такой, какая она есть: двадцать первый век без Стивена Гранта Роджерса, высокотехнологичный протез, долгая размеренная жизнь впереди, маяк Каллур на острове Калсой, Атлантический океан и звонки от Сэма Уилсона раз в пару-тройку месяцев. 

Смирился с отражением в зеркале: отпустил волосы, собирая их в узел на макушке, зарос щетиной и понял, кого он не хочет видеть в зеркале, – Баки Барнса довоенного образца. Этого человека больше не существовало, а настоящий Баки был совсем другой. Жаль только, Стиву нужен был не он, а тот, кого сам Баки хотел бы не помнить…

Все было хорошо, разве что иногда накатывало то чувство одиночества, которое не исправишь ничем. Тогда Баки выходил во двор и часами смотрел на море невидящим взглядом, пока Сопляк не поддевал носом его металлические пальцы, требуя то ласки, то прогулки, то еды. Одиночество отступало, чтобы накатить новой волной через какое-то время, и нужно было только не сопротивляться, пропустить его через себя. 

Баки смеялся, что его жизнь похожа на море: то приливы и отливы, то штиль, то шторм. Требовалось время, чтобы отболело, но никто не говорил - сколько конкретно. Он знал, боль должна пройти через него волной, не надо сопротивляться, и она отступит.

* * *

– Сопляк! Куда удрал? – Грант улыбаясь смотрел на собаку, которая радостно кружилась у его ног. – Ну привет, мальчик. Кто тебя так назвал? – Он присел перед рыжим псом и протянул ему руку, а тот плюхнулся на задницу, ткнулся носом в ладонь, подумал и протянул лапу. – Приятно познакомиться, мальчик, что-то зачастили мы с тобой встречаться. – Грант пожал большую грязную лапу и рассмеялся. Вдали свистнули, пес тут же вскочил и, подняв голову, унесся на свист.

Грант посмотрел на переулок, куда убежал пес, и покачал головой. Погода не радовала, и выходной хотелось провести в тепле, но сегодня он выбрался из своей квартирки только для того, чтобы отнести один из рисунков в «Ройкстовэн». Почему-то хотелось видеть именно этот вид Бруклинского моста на стене темного дерева в пабе. Он не знал почему, но рисовал этот мост по памяти, сразу понимая, где место этому рисунку. И сейчас шел обратно в свою квартиру с чувством глубокого удовлетворения. День прошел не зря.

На самом деле Грант вел довольно размеренную жизнь: рыбачил на траулере, пил с приятелями в том самом пабе «Ройкстовэн», время от времени рисовал. О нем говорили, что во всем хорош парень, но больно вспыльчивый, да правду режет так, что может до драки дойти. Сам же Грант на это только разводил руками, не зная, откуда взялось это вечное радение за справедливость. Он многого не знал о себе, но старался не задумываться: почему он работает за двоих и может поднять полный холодильник с рыбой, почему быстро заживают порезы, почему он не простужается даже на лютом холоде и жрет как не в себя. Списывал все на разогнанный метаболизм и по утрам, до того, как выйти в море, бегал по извилистому шоссе в качестве дополнительной нагрузки.

Грант настолько задумался и ушел в себя, стоя прямо посередине улицы, что даже вздрогнул, когда услышал сигнал проехавшего в опасной близости от него велосипедиста. Тут же откуда ни возьмись выскочил рыжий пес. Гавкнул, потерся о ноги, оставляя шерсть на джинсах, и снова вприпрыжку унесся в проулок. Грант улыбнулся, подумав, что, может, стоит тоже когда-нибудь завести собаку. Или ответить на ухаживания младшей дочери Снорри. 

Он мотнул головой, прогоняя эти мысли. Вот что свободное время с людьми делает. Ничего, уже вечер, завтра в море, вот и выветрится всякая ерунда из головы. Засунув руки в карманы куртки, Грант двинулся в сторону дома. Пса в этот вечер он больше не видел.

* * *

– И кто меня не слушает? Вот заблудишься, домой не приходи, не пущу! – выговаривал Баки Сопляку, который опять убежал по своим собачьим делам. Но все равно улыбался, знал, что никуда собака не уйдет, что бродит рядом. Да и выследить пса на островах для него сложности не представляло.

Он услышал сигнал велосипедного клаксона совсем рядом, а Сопляк снова унесся в полумрак огромными скачками, чтобы вернуться через пару минут.

– Все, проверил? Пошли, что ли, с народом пообщаемся. – За два года жизни в Торсхавне он обзавелся знакомыми и уже почти полгода наведывался в паб по воскресеньям, пропустить пинту пива и послушать местные новости. Удивительно, но больше всего паб «Ройкстовэн» напоминал ему бары Нью-Йорка сороковых. Там можно было заводить знакомства, узнавать последние сплетни, ставить музыку, кидая монеты в старые музыкальные автоматы, и быть в толпе, оставаясь наедине с собой.

Но сегодня все пошло не так. Стоило Баки с Сопляком войти в паб и занять место за стойкой, он увидел… Картину. Карандашный набросок в грубой деревянной раме, висевший над стойкой. Нью Йорк. Бруклинский мост. Просто рисунок, который, казалось, появился здесь прямо из сороковых годов двадцатого века. Разве что на секунду показалось, что он узнал руку мастера, работу которого видел не одну тысячу раз.

Помотав головой и сосредоточившись на теплой собачьей тушке, которая придавила его ногу, Баки выдохнул. Такого не бывает. Откуда здесь рисунок Стива Роджерса, первого Капитана Америки, исчезнувшего после второго Щелчка. Его работы были наперечет и хранились в частных коллекциях. Даже у Баки не было таких денег, чтобы выкупить хоть один из этих рисунков.

Сухощавый, с толстой седой косицей и темной татуированной кожей, весь будто просоленный, как сельдь в бочках на рыбном рынке, хозяин паба – Бьорн по молодости выходил в океан, но после смерти своего отца сменил того на посту в «Рокстовэне», и по-видмому, полюбил свое дело больше многих, сделав паб скорее местной достопримечательностью, нежели очередной мелкой забегаловкой, ухмыльнулся:

– Во, смотришь, Барнс? Это подарок от Гранта. Рыбак тут есть один, не встречал? Художник! – И добавил: – Тоже, небось, такой хочешь? Говорит, это американский мост, а он обычно коль говорит, то не брешет…

Баки грустно улыбнулся и сделал глоток пива. Молчал. Наверняка парень просто срисовал картинку с копий, что легко было найти в сети. Бренд «Капитан Америка» успешно продавался по всему миру, и вот, видимо, мода дошла и до этих глухих мест.

– Что за рыбак, спрашиваешь? – бармен хитро зыркнул в ответ на молчание Баки. – Да на Снорри работает, трудяга, только вот головой ушибленный. Вечно драки затевает за благое дело, вот за разбитые стаканы и принес. – Бьорн усмехнулся в бороду. – Наверняка котят с крыш снимает по пятницам, вот такой он, этот Грант Ньюберг.

Баки вздрогнул от нахлынувших воспоминаний и мотнул головой. Слишком похоже было на то, что он слышал о Стивене Гранте Роджерсе до того, как тот, совершив самый эгоистичный поступок в своей жизни, ступил на ту платформу. Просто похож, сколько таких людей во всем мире. Сотни тысяч. И еще сотни тысяч рисуют мосты, а ты, Баки Барнс, сходишь с ума.

Разве что каким-то животным чутьем хотелось познакомиться с этим Грантом. Просто убедиться, что он не похож на человека, без которого мир Баки потерял все краски.

* * *

Судя по всему, собаку дальше порога библиотеки не пускали, и знакомый уже Сопляк изредка тяжело вздыхал, лежа на деревянном настиле, всем своим видом выражая мировую скорбь и показывая то, насколько он самая несчастная в мире собака. Грант заметил пса и его страдания сразу, как вошел, присел перед ним, протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в мягкую шерсть между ушами.

– Привет, мальчик. И снова ты тут? – Он не видел пса с пару недель и надо же – успел соскучиться. Точно стоит завести собаку, не слушая миллион возражений от себя самого. 

Пес молотил по полу хвостом показывая, как он рад видеть этого человека, заражая энтузиазмом и самого Гранта.

– Ну извини, мальчик, я же по делу… – Хотелось остаться тут и трепать собаку за уши. – И знаешь, мне кажется, что ты сюда не один пришел. Где твой хозяин? – Грант на секунду задумался и покачал головой, что за верх глупости - придумывать внешность владельца собаки. Не угадает никогда. Или угадает? – Твой хозяин наверняка похож на тебя. Вот ты кто? Ты похож на пса Микельсенов, но не совсем. – Познания Гранта в собаках оказались довольно скудными. – Ну, раз я в библиотеке, значит, надо взять книгу про собак. – Пес перевернулся на спину, подставив для почесывания мягкое пузо. – Хорошо тебе, да? – Грант провел еще пару раз по длинной пшеничной шерсти и с сожалением поднялся. – В следующий раз я буду знать, какой ты породы. Ты же знаешь, что я человек. Да, меня зовут Грант… Грант Ньюберг. А тебя – Сопляк.

Он, разумеется, не ждал, что пес что-то ответит, думал, как только откроет дверь в библиотеку, Сопляк проскользнет внутрь в поисках хозяина. Но, к удивлению Гранта, тот остался лежать на настиле, помахивая пушистым хвостом.

Библиотекарь, пожилая сухонькая Дорт, была занята с посетителем, и Грант, вместо того чтобы подойти к ней, отправился бродить между стеллажами, в надежде найти книгу про собак. 

Только через несколько минут бездумного перебирания корешков книг до Гранта дошло, что высокий мужчина в темной толстовке и с собранными в узел на затылке волосами, скорее всего, и есть тот самый хозяин Сопляка. Он машинально провел пальцами по книге, взял ее в руки и улыбнулся. С обложки на Гранта смотрел дальний родственник Сопляка – такой же улыбающийся пес с длинной пшеничной шерстью. 

Грант обошел стеллажи и только тут услышал, как легко скрипнула дверь и тихий мужской голос произнес:

– Ну молодец. Ну дождался. Пошли… – Сработал доводчик на двери, отрезая все звуки внешнего мира.

– Мистер Ньюберг? – Грант обернулся на деликатное покашливание Дорт, прижал книгу к груди и улыбнулся пожилой леди.

– Вы меня напугали. Не часто встретишь в библиотеке такой… – он старался подобрать датское слово, которое крутилось на языке, не давая себя поймать. 

– _Ажиотаж_? – Дорт говорила на фарерском, но Грант понял.

– Да, он самый. 

Пожилая леди улыбнулась.

– Вы уже выбрали новые книги?

Грант перевел взгляд на книгу у себя в руках и кивнул: 

– Разве что вы… – Идея возникла спонтанно. – А какие книги вернул предыдущий посетитель?

– Джеймс?

– Наверное, Джеймс. У него же собака. – Грант показал рукой где-то у своего колена. – Пушистая.

– Смотритель Каллура. Он нечасто заглядывает, зато берет сразу не меньше десяти книг. Посмотрим…

В тихой библиотеке шаги Дорт казались сродни набату, но Грант пошел за леди и остановился перед стопкой книг, сложенных в корзину «сдано».

Почему ему вдруг стало так интересно, чем живет хозяин собаки? Неужели захотелось примерить на себя иную жизнь, возможно, похожую на ту, что была у него тогда, два года назад. 

С самим Грантом все было очевидно. Он заходил в библиотеку два раза в месяц, набирал стопку художественных альманахов, добавлял сверху рассказы о жизни датских моряков и монографии политиков двадцатого и двадцать первого века. Но каждый раз, открывая последние, он удивлялся, будто море унесло не только память о нем самом, но и то, что он должен был знать. Помнил же он, как пользоваться смартфоном, а вот кто такой Билл Клинтон, будто и не знал. 

Первой в руках Гранта оказалась книга, которую он определенно читал – «Убийство на улице Морг» Эдгара По. Разве что вопросов это вызвало гораздо больше, чем ответов: бумага под пальцами казалась неправильной, слишком гладкой, белой. Отчаянно хотелось, чтобы страницы были другими. Док в Торсхавне называл это «мышечной памятью» и советовал просто смириться. И Грант смирился.

Он со вздохом отложил книгу обратно в корзину, но потом, так и не поняв зачем, положил ее на книгу «о Сопляке».

Грант достал из сетки еще один том, затем следующий. Он осматривал обложки, читал аннотации, и все задавался вопросом – кто же ты такой, хозяин веселого рыжего пса – Джеймс, смотритель маяка Каллур. 

В корзине мирно уживались «Под пологом пьяного леса» Д. Даррелла, «О всех созданиях – больших и малых» Д.Хэрриота на английском языке, «Марсианин» Э.Вейра, «Снятся ли андроидам электроовцы?» Ф. Дика, еще несколько романов в мягких обложках, кулинарная книга национальной фарерской кухни и «История возникновения стиля Вог в танце». 

Грант откладывал одну книгу за другой, пока не взял в руки последнюю в стопке. На мягкой, потрепанной обложке было едва заметно полустертое название «Одинокие люди живут у моря» и изображен маяк. Не фарерский, но мало ли маяков в мире. Книга отправилась в стопку к книге о Сопляке и Эдгару По.

– Дорт, вы говорили, что из Дании скоро будет новое поступление?

– Лувр. Ты же читаешь на английском. Много текста, мало фотографий, но тебе понравится. Посмотри на восьмом стеллаже.

Сейчас, даже спустя два года жизни на Фарерских островах, в душе отдавалось теплом то, что все знали друг друга, не потеряли человеческое отношение к окружающим даже после Щелчка, даже в этом техногенном времени. 

Фареры поражали. Здесь передаваемые из поколения в поколение рыбацкие промысловые уловки соседствовали с самым продвинутым техническим оснащением траулеров, почти не ходили наличные деньги, альтернативная энергетика соседствовала с простыми печами в домах, что строили так же, как и сотни, и сотни лет назад, покрывая крыши травой. Каждый имел доступ в сеть, но все равно живое общение в пабах оставалось важнейшей составляющей жизни жителей Фарерских островов. 

Дорт не обманула, и Грант вышел из здания, занимаемого библиотекой, нагруженный еще и парой книг о музеях Франции. Интересно, был ли он в своей прошлой жизни в Лувре или любом другом музее? Он не знал, но почему-то проверять не тянуло. Слишком хорошо ему было здесь.

Над Клаксвуйком светило солнце, и Грант усмехнулся. Сначала он не мог привыкнуть к переменчивой погоде и прогнозу «прямо здесь и сейчас», но со временем научился ценить и эту особенность Фарер. Он огляделся, подумав, что Сопляк и его хозяин еще где-нибудь поблизости, но на парковке перед библиотекой стояла тишина. С резким порывом ветра на лицо упали первые тяжелые капли дождя, и Грант, накинув капюшон желтой штормовки, побежал к своему пикапу. Сгрузил книги на пассажирское сидение и решительно вырулил со стоянки. Бросил взгляд на цветную кучу и улыбнулся смотрящему на него с обложки псу. 

Кто же вы такие, Сопляк и Джеймс, и почему так крепко засели в мыслях? Разве много на Фарерах высоких шатенов с собранными узлом волосами? 

Грант часто придумывал истории, будто они всплывали из глубин его памяти, делал зарисовки и прятал заполненные блокноты в комод. Вот и сейчас он думал о Джеймсе – смотрителе Каллура и его Сопляке. Пес любил людей, бегал где хотел, а его хозяин читал много литературы. Умел или пытался научиться танцевать, любил своего Сопляка и других животных, научную фантастику и готовить?

В ответ на его мысли в животе заурчало, и Грант свернул к ближайшей закусочной. Снова посмотрел на улыбающегося с обложки пса и захватил книгу с собой. 

В ожидании своего заказа Грант пролистал страницы, остановился на одной из них и подумал, что Сопляк похож на этого добродушного улыбчивого пса с картинки. Полного сходства не было, Сопляк будто опустил нос в стакан с белой краской, а длинным хвостом был обязан минимум павлину. Грант улыбнулся в ответ на песью улыбку и перевел взгляд за окно. Над Клаксвуйком снова светило солнце.

* * *

Баки вздрогнул от звука голоса, раздавшегося со стороны входной двери в библиотеку. Приветствие звучало на фарерском, но этот голос был так похож на тот, что он знал лучше своего собственного. Он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем обернуться.

Между стеллажей мелькнула встрепанная темно русая голова посетителя. Не Стива.

Показалось. Снова показалось. 

Он перевел взгляд обратно на пожилую леди, полноправную королеву библиотеки Клаксвуйка:

– Леди Дорт, я возьму все. Вы же уже отметили?

– Ох, подхалим ты, Джеймс. Иди. Я занесу все в твой формуляр.

Сейчас больше всего хотелось оказаться в своем доме, обнять Сопляка и пропустить через себя накатывающие волнами воспоминания. Он подхватил стопку книг и быстрым шагом вышел из библиотеки, сдерживаясь, чтобы не обернуться.

– Сопляк! Рядом. Книги!

Пес танцевал вокруг, оставляя приличную часть шерсти на его джинсах, но Баки было все равно.

– Домой, мальчик. Попробуем успеть на дневной паром. 

Сопляк будто чувствовал его состояние, как и погода, встретившая его проливным дождем. Над стоянкой быстро бежали черные грозовые облака, обещая скорый шторм, а значит, много работы.

– Нужно вернуться на Калсой до шторма. Вперед! – Он открыл заднюю дверь, и Сопляк прыгнул на сидение, сунул голову к водительскому креслу и потянулся лизнуть щеку Баки. Он потрепал Сопляка по ушам и завел пикап. Над Клаксвуйком снова светило солнце.

* * *

Погода над Фарерами менялась по двадцать раз на дню, но эта природная аномалия стала настолько обыденным делом, на которое давно не обращали внимания. Но только не в те дни, когда траулер «Тор» выходил на промысел.

Смена оказалась тяжелой, пришвартоваться в бухте удалось далеко не сразу, и проведенные в попытках несколько часов тяжестью осели на плечи всех рыбаков. Грант стянул с головы шапку из колючей шерсти и вытер ею лицо. Даже спустя полчаса после спуска с траулера на землю его изрядно качало.

– Ну что? К нам пойдешь? – Снорри стоял рядом и курил очередную вонючую самокрутку.

– Нет. Хочу проветриться.

– Как знаешь, Грант. Мое дело предложить… девчонки рады будут. – Снорри прищурился, пряча улыбку в бороде. Только глаза выдавали: светлые, ясные, окруженные глубокими морщинками, что появляются у смешливых людей. 

– Знаю. Но им сегодня хватит одного рыбака. Ты посмотри на себя, – Грант демонстративно глубоко вдохнул наполненный солью воздух: – От тебя палтусом на милю фонит.

Снорри засмеялся в голос.

– А то от тебя нет?

– Почему я и говорю, что хватит им на сегодня.

– Вот пусть и знают, как достаются им их университеты и компьютеры. – Снорри сплюнул на землю. – Опять Магда бузит, в Данию хочет. В университет.

– Врешь ты все, Снорри Ньюберг. – Грант посмотрел на пришвартованный «Тор». – Ты в дом не войдешь, пока не отмоешься. И Магду отпустишь.

– Отпущу. – Снорри снова затянулся и со всей силы хлопнул Гранта по спине. – Иди давай, вещая Кассандра, проветрись. Смотри только, чтоб в полицейский участок попал до одиннадцати. Я ради тебя вставать не буду.

– Будешь. – От удара Грант охнул. – И кто тут Кассандра, а, Снорри?

– Что, в первый раз? Тут даже По вашего читать не надо. Смотри. – Снорри помахал перед лицом Гранта раскрытой ладонью и загнул большой палец. – Сегодня пятница. – Следующим он загнул указательный. – Смена вышла тяжелая. – Средний. – Ты хочешь пойти выпить, чтобы крепче спать. 

Грант рассмеялся. Сколько раз у них повторялся этот диалог, он уже и не помнил.

– А потом мне захочется спасти мир…

– А потом тебе захочется подраться. – Снорри сжал руку в кулак и потряс перед носом Гранта. – Смотри мне, до одиннадцати!

– Буду паинькой! Пара стаканчиков – и спать.

– Ты б сам для разнообразия в это поверил. – Снорри хмыкнул и глубоко затянулся. – Телефон не буду выключать, чтоб девок не пугать, а то в прошлый раз из полиции не дозвонились и приехали. Весь дом на уши подняли.

– Спасибо. – Сегодня ему определенно требовался не один стаканчик. Грант снова вытер лицо шапкой и засунул ее в карман. – Бывай!

Он хлопнул Снорри по плечу, поднял повыше воротник штурмовки и быстрым шагом пошел в сторону «Рокстовэна», где вечером в пятницу наверняка кипела жизнь и можно было притвориться, что он не один. 

Больше всего после субботних побудок в полиции Грант Ньюберг не любил те дни, когда, как приливы, на него накатывали воспоминания из прошлой жизни. Смазанные, будто подернутые дождевой дымкой, сквозь которую никак не удавалось рассмотреть подробности. Воспоминание уходило, оставляя после себя горький привкус и почти осязаемый страх остаться в одиночестве. В эти дни Грант шел в «Рокстовэн» и пил стакан за стаканом крепкий ром, но каждый раз уходил из паба абсолютно трезвым, списывая эту особенность на высокую резистентность к алкоголю или все тот же разогнанный метаболизм.

Только сегодняшнее воспоминание так и не ушло полностью. Возможно, в этом была виновата качка, возможно, долгое ожидание, пока траулер пришвартуется к берегу, возможно, усталость, но Грант до сих пор ощущал отголосок качки, но не обычной, к которой привык на Фарерских островах. Снорри наверняка счел бы его сумасшедшим, но Гранту в какой-то момент показалось, что под ним качается небо, а он, вместо того чтобы привычно расставить ноги и поймать равновесие, бежит вперед и падает. 

Вроде и ерунда привиделась, но никак не удавалось выкинуть то падение из головы. Хотелось набить желудок вкусной едой, запить парой стаканов рома, проспать часов десять, а к утру забыть об этом, мало ли что могло привидеться усталому рыбаку. Грант поежился и ускорил шаг. По пути ему показалось, что совсем рядом пару раз громко гавкнула собака. 

В пабе «Рокстовэн», несмотря на вечер пятницы, было довольно свободно. Грант кивнул хозяину, стоявшему за стойкой и подошел ближе.

– Как обычно.

– Скерпичет и стакан рома, а затем картофель в кожуре с бараньим жиром, Грант?

– Верно. – Все же ему нравилось жить в Клаксвуйке. Несколько раз Грант вместе с Снорри ездил на пароме в Данию, но ему постоянно казалось, что он там будто лишний. Все вокруг было «слишком»: много людей, большая загруженность дорог, постоянный шум, за которым невозможно было расслышать не только собеседника, но и себя самого. 

Снорри говорил, что дело в Щелчке, но возвращение на Фарерские острова каждый раз было сродни глотку свежего воздуха. Сразу получалось расслабить плечи и вдохнуть полной грудью. Эти места с их суровым и непредсказуемым климатом почти сразу стали его домом, островком стабильности в бушующем мире. Грант наперед знал, что года через три купит дом в Клаксвуйке или Торсвахне, будет сушить рульки на ветру и выходить в океан на траулере, а вечерами рисовать, пока не станет дряхлым, как старик с Стоура-Дуймун.

Он задумался настолько, что не сразу услышал подошедшего хозяина паба – Бьорна Якобсена:

– Погода не баловала?

– Спасибо. – Грант кивнул на поставленную перед ним тарелку с поджаренным хлебом и скерпичетом. – Чем ближе зима, тем она капризнее.

– Это да. Через час игра наших с «ХБ», кто не уехал в Торсхавн, все придут, удачно ты место занял. 

– Я вообще везунчик. – Грант отсалютовал стаканом рома и сделал первый глоток. Сегодня ему действительно повезло. Среди футбольных болельщиков одиночеству не место. – Займи мне место за стойкой, поем и подойду.

– Грант. – Бьорн цокнул языком. – Может, лучше тут, а то картинами не откупишься. Так что когда снова затеешь драку, рисуй Каллур, все родные достопримечательности. Кстати, тут давеча твой мост смотрителю маяка приглянулся, смотри, может лет через пятьдесят дочка продаст работы, разбогатеет.

Вместо ответа Грант кивнул, глотнул еще рома, после чего полез во внутренний карман штормовки и достал потертый блокнот в кожаной обложке. На его страницы уже не раз попадала вода, оставившая после себя неровные, чуть пожелтевшие края листов и соляные разводы на мягкой овечьей коже. Первый блокнот подарил ему Снорри через пару месяцев со дня их знакомства, когда заметил, что Грант рисует каждую свободную минуту и на любых обрывках бумаги. К сожалению, жертвой художника стали и его документы – на оборотной стороне сопроводительных накладных к недельному улову появились фантастические существа – пришельцы, что пришли после второго Щелчка и остались. Сначала Снорри орал так, что тряслись стекла в его маленьком офисе, но после следующей поездки в Торсхавн он кинул на колени Гранта блокнот в черном кожаном переплете и взял обещание, чтобы никогда тот не смел рисовать на рабочих документах. 

С тех пор в блокноте сменились с десяток бумажных блоков, но Грант сдержал обещание и всегда носил его с собой. Вот и сейчас он раскрыл блокнот на пустой странице и начал набрасывать игрока в форме футбольного клуба «КИ Клаксвуйк».

Когда у Гранта закончился третий стакан рома и помощница Бьорна принесла ему четвертый, а на пустом развороте разгорелась нешуточная борьба защитника «КИ Клаксвуйк» Хаени Ватнсдаля и нападающего «ХБ Торсхавн» Михеля Дахла, в паб начали подтягиваться местные болельщики. Грант кивал знакомым, небрежно набрасывал штриховку и медленно потягивал ром. Он отложил блокнот прямо перед началом первого тайма, почти не удивившись тому, что рядом с футбольной баталией нарисовал своего призрака – портрет темноволосого мужчины с не прорисованными, будто смазанными чертами лица.

– Черт! – Он прошипел ругательство сквозь зубы и резко захлопнул блокнот. В дни, когда на него накатывали воспоминания, рисунки неведомого прошлого вместо легкой, едва ощутимой грусти приносили осязаемый страх забыть настоящее. Гранту казалось, что стоит только раскинуть руки и сделать шаг вперед, он забудет то, что есть сейчас, но и не вспомнит то, что ушло тогда. 

Посетители паба в едином порыве вскочили со своих мест – «КИ Клаксвуйк» открыл счет, и Грант, вернув блокнот во внутренний карман штормовки, переключил свое внимание на игру.

К концу первого тайма «ХБ Торсхавн» вел со счетом три – один, а атмосфера в пабе начала накаляться. Все громче ругали футболистов Торсхавна, звучали выкрики, что стоит съездить в столицу и припомнить первую игру тысяча девятьсот одиннадцатого года, с которой повелось, что клуб Клаксвуйка всегда второй. Грант прислушался и сделал очередной глоток. Пока это были лишь пустые разговоры, но кто знает, о чем они договорятся к концу игры.

От размышлений его отвлекло мягкое прикосновение к колену. У ног сидел Сопляк и улыбался всей мордой.

– Привет, мальчик. Давно не виделись. – Грант погладил мягкую шерсть между ушами пса и тоже улыбнулся. – Твой хозяин наверняка тоже здесь?

Паб взорвался счастливым ревом – Ватнсдаль забил гол. Пес подскочил, ткнулся мокрым носом Гранту в ладонь и потрусил к барной стойке. Лицом к ней сидел мужчина с собранными в низкий пучок темными волосами – тот, кого Грант видел в библиотеке. Хозяин Сопляка.

* * *

Баки вспомнил о пятничном футбольном матче в тот момент, когда потянул на себя ручку входной двери паба «Рокстовэн», сразу погрузившись в какофонию звуков, но пока он раздумывал, войти или остаться, Сопляк все решил за него, светлой тенью проскользнув в заполненное помещение. Ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

– Барнс! Смотрите-ка, кто пожаловал! – Стоявший за барной стойкой хозяин «Рокстовэна», Стейнбьорн Якобсен, которого все называли просто Бьорном, протянул руку и пару раз похлопал Баки по плечу. – Вот уж кого не ждал сегодня, так это тебя. Что за дело привело тебя к нам?

– Да то-сё. Забыл, что сегодня матч. – Баки едва заметно поморщился, когда кто-то с другого конца барной стойки громко свистнул. – Сделаешь кофе?

Бьорн хохотнул и махнул рукой, мол, что с тебя взять, но повернулся к кофемашине. 

– Ты позоришь мой паб. Какой кофе в вечер пятницы. Ты бы еще какао попросил… – Несмотря на ворчание Бьорна, кофе здесь был отменный, то ли дело было в зернах, то ли в огромном хромированном монстре, что по ошибке он называл кофемашиной, а может, и в самом владельце паба. 

– Бьорн, две кружки пива! – К плотно забитой стойке рядом с Баки ввинтился один из рыбаков, сильно заехав по левой руке локтем. Обернулся, потирая ушибленный локоть, зло прищурился и поджал губы:

– Эй, ты!

Накаляющуюся ситуацию спас Бьорн, поставив перед Баки большую глиняную кружку с кофе и обернулся на рыбака:

– Олаф! Уже восьмая? Твоя жена открутит буйную голову, и я не ручаюсь, что твою...

Беседа явно не предназначалась для его ушей, и Баки повернулся к экрану на стене в почти безуспешной попытке разобраться, кто ведет счет. Вели торсхавнцы, что вызывало огорченный гул в пабе. 

Кофе предсказуемо горчил, Сопляк, исследовав паб, привалился к ноге теплым боком, Бьорн неторопливо разливал пиво, и Баки, привыкнув к фоновому шуму, расслабился, перевел взгляд на зеркало напротив, и, прищурившись, всмотрелся в собственное отражение. На секунду показалось, что за ним движется размытая зеркалом толпа, слившаяся в единое людское море, обходящее его, как волны обходили Калсой, вздымаясь до самого маяка. Баки улыбнулся, и человек в зазеркалье улыбнулся в ответ. 

Слишком глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли, он не сразу заметил, как игра, окончившаяся ничьей, перешла в серию пенальти. Завсегдатаи замерли, а следом в едином порыве взорвались матом – торсхавнцы забили гол. Кто-то выкрикнул, что клаксвуйцы мазилы, и по пабу вновь прокатилась волна ругательств. Баки весело хмыкнул и отвернулся от экрана, чтобы посмотреть на людей, так отличающихся от людей нового Нью-Йорка или Ваканды – здесь, на Фарерах, не опускали глаза в гаджеты во время разговора, вставали плечом к плечу, когда приходила беда, и устраивали танцы по субботам.

Судя по резко стихшему гулу, команда Торсхавна готовилась к пенальти, и все вновь перевели взгляды на экран, не замечая, что творится за одним из столиков напротив стойки – Олаф, явно перебравший выпивки, вскочил со своего места, отчего вокруг мелкими камешками покатились фисташки, и толкнул в плечо сидевшего спиной к нему посетителя, судя по свитеру крупной вязки, такого же рыбака. Тот что-то сказал, но его слова потонули в общем ликовании – клаксвуйцы забили гол – однако это не остановило Олафа. Он снова толкнул рыбака и замахнулся кулаком, но тот перехватил кулак и замахнулся сам.

– Твою ж! – Позади громко выматерился Бьорн. Ругательства обычно спокойного владельца паба ничего хорошего не сулили, и Баки вскочил со своего места, бросаясь к дерущимся.

– Олаф! – Бьорн выскочил из-за стойки, но Баки успел раньше – он перехватил рыбака за грудь и дернул к себе, тот размахнулся и с разворота попытался ударить Баки кулаком, но не смог, остановленный рукой из вибраниума.

Мир исчез – на Баки смотрели знакомые до последней крапинки на радужке злые светлые глаза Стива, по какой-то нелепой шутке оказавшиеся на лице рыбака.

– Пусти! – Но Баки держал крепко, не отводя взгляд, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. 

– Стив? – Слова вырвались будто против воли.

– Барнс, отпусти его! Грант, твою ж мать! – Словно в замедленной съемке Баки смотрел, как пара завсегдатаев подхватили вырывающегося Олафа под руки и потащили к освободившемуся за стойкой месту, а Бьорн двинулся к ним. 

У его ног громко гавкнул Сопляк, вырвав его в немилосердную реальность, где рыбак с глазами Стива Стивом не был. 

– Барнс! – Бьорн держал в руках желтую штормовку рыбака. – Помоги проводить его на улицу? – И уже обращаясь ко все еще зажатому в захвате рыбаку: – Твою ж мать, Грант Ньюберг, обещал же.

С трудом, но Баки разжал руку и сделал шаг назад. Тот, кого Бьорн назвал Грантом, выматерился сквозь зубы, обернулся к владельцу паба, подхватил свою желтую штормовку и расталкивая плечами толпу, двинулся к выходу. Сопляк было увязался за ним, но не успел проскочить в дверь до того, как она закрылась, и почти сразу вернулся к Баки.

– Барнс.

– Бьорн. Кто это… – Внутри все кричало о том, что это Стив, беги за ним, но рациональная часть шептала совсем иное. Стив ушел в прошлое, ушел по своей воле, и это… совпадение. Баки чувствовал, как на него накатывает волна знакомой боли, хотелось уйти вслед за этим Грантом, вдохнуть соленый воздух и ждать, пока эта волна пройдет сквозь него.

– Художник чертов. – Бьорн заправил выбившиеся из косицы волосы за ухо и покачал головой. – Грант Ньюберг, рыбачит у Снорри. 

Баки кивнул владельцу паба и щелкнул пальцами, чтобы привлечь внимание Сопляка.

– Добро. – И как тот Грант Ньюберг, художник и рыбак, двигая людское море плечами, Баки стал пробираться к выходу, только по пути бросил взгляд на картину, висевшую над барной стойкой. Старый Бруклин. Его Бруклин.

Добротная деревянная дверь отрезала звуки пятничного паба, позволив погрузиться в тишину. На воздухе чуть полегчало. Мелко накрапывал дождь, до парома на Калсой оставался почти час. Баки вдохнул полной грудью, задрал голову к небу, позволив каплям стекать по лицу, и только через пару минут обернулся к Сопляку, прижавшемуся к его ноге:

– Думаешь, это мог быть Стив? – Сопляк не ответил, лишь тяжело, почти по-человечьи вздохнул.

* * *

«ХБ» забили очередной гол, и паб взорвался улюлюканьем. Сидевший за спиной Гранта Олаф Йонесен энергично замахнулся и стукнул по столешнице кулаком. Во все стороны посыпались фисташки, по деревянному полу с громким скрипом проехался стул, когда Олаф вскочил и повернулся к Гранту. Было видно, как он едва устоял в вертикальном положении, но выпрямился, широко расставив ноги, будто все еще находился в океане.

– А ну извинись!

Он не сразу понял, что перебравший гигант обращается к нему:

– Дружище, все нормально. – Грант поднял руки, показав раскрытые ладони. – Что бы ни говорил Снорри, драка ради драки его не прельщала.

– Ты чего меня толкнул? – Олаф обернулся к своей компании. – Вы все видели! – Он наступал на Гранта, крепко сжав кулаки.

– Дружище, ты пропустишь пенальти… – Он еще не успел закончить фразу, когда нависший над ним Олаф пнул ногой стол, отчего полный стакан упал и покатился к краю, а ром полился на пол, пачкая штаны Гранта. 

– Треска тебя задери! – «КИ Клаксвуйк» забили пенальти, и голос Гранта утонул в общих овациях. Он вскочил в попытке не дать рому еще больше испортить штаны, но в этот момент ему в челюсть полетел хук, который Грант перехватил на середине движения и замахнулся сам. Точнее, попытался замахнуться – но почувствовал рывок назад. Видимо, кто-то из дружков Олафа решил присоединиться к веселью.

Грант дернулся вперед и замахнулся на того мудака, что схватил его поперек груди, но вместо столкновения с носом обидчика рука попала в тиски, из которых при всей его силе было невозможно вырваться. Единственное, что удалось Гранту, это повернуться: мужик был незнаком.

– Пусти!

На очередную попытку вырваться мужик что-то сказал, Грант не разобрал, на каком языке, но не отпустил.

Только когда Бьорн рявкнул:

– Барнс, отпусти его! Грант, твою ж мать! – Разжал свою хватку и сделал резкий шаг назад, отчего Грант едва удержался на ногах. Он обхватил горящее запястье ладонью и тихо чертыхнулся. Дружки пытались успокоить Олафа, что могло перерасти в новую драку, мужик стоял столбом на пути. Грант забрал штормовку и, снова чертыхнувшись, двинулся к выходу. Тут ему было нечего делать.

На секунду к ноге прижался знакомый уже Сопляк и побежал было следом, но не успел протиснуться в двери. Это Гранта вполне устраивало. Он вышел на улицу и глубоко вдохнул холодный и сырой воздух – только прошел дождь, оставив после себя освежающую прохладу. Запястье жгло, и Грант вновь обхватил его ладонью – вроде не сломано. 

Вечер оказался откровенно испорчен. До квартиры было десять минут пешком, но идти туда не хотелось. В крови бушевал не пережженный адреналин, и Грант был уверен, что все равно не заснет, а значит, не было смысла возвращаться. Самым простым способом успокоиться всегда была прогулка, и он двинулся в противоположную сторону от дома, по правой стороне залива к океану и обратно, закладывая круг минимум на час. 

Снова заморосил дождь, который заставил повыше поднять воротник штормовки, отчего снова дернуло запястье, возвращая Гранта к мыслям о произошедшем.

Поразительно, но, не считая отсутствия воспоминаний о себе, на бытовую память он никогда не жаловался – с первого раза запоминал прочитанное наизусть, визуально помнил тех, с кем сталкивался на островах, но как назло именно сегодня память сбоила.

По мере того как Грант уходил все дальше от городских огней, подстраивая дыхание под ритм шагов, тревога оставалась позади. Он успокаивался, и мысли текли ровно и размеренно, выстраиваясь в последовательную цепочку рассуждений. Его смог удержать хозяин Сопляка – Джеймс, так называла его Дорт, Барнс – выкрикнул Бьорн – смотритель Каллура. 

Вновь дернуло запястье, но уже гораздо слабее, чем каких-то десять минут назад. Грант привык, что на нем все заживает как на собаке, но то, что его смог удержать один человек, казалось, даже не напрягшись, было непривычным. Почти всегда он соизмерял силу, но все равно для того, чтобы оттащить его от противника, требовалось не меньше пары человек. А тут один чуть не сломал ему запястье, правда, до этого сказал что-то, похожее на «С-с-с...тив?». Грант задумался, какое ругательство могло вмещать в себя эти буквы, но так и не пришел к окончательному мнению. 

Ночная прогулка прочистила мозги, и когда Грант дошел до скал, заканчивающихся обрывом, в голове было пусто. Внизу перед ним бурлил океан, а на другой стороне залива сквозь низкие облака то пробивался, то вновь исчезал свет маяка. Стоило вернуться, но Грант все продолжал стоять и всматриваться в темный океан, в надежде, что тот может дать ему ответ хоть на один вопрос, пока за горизонтом не забрезжил серый рассвет. 

Грант бросил взгляд в сторону маяка, отметив, что свет уже погас, после чего повел плечами, будто проснувшись, и почувствовал, что штормовка давно промокла, выстужая нутро.

Он вернулся в Клаксвуйк засветло, с трудом разделся, едва шевеля замерзшими пальцами, и завалился спать. Усталость навалилась мгновенно, но во сне Грант все еще слышал, как волны разбиваются о скалы.

* * *

До парома на Калсой оставалось меньше часа, но никак не удавалось пропустить через себя случившееся, и Баки решил пройтись по левой стороне залива, заодно посмотреть на маяк Бороя. Сопляк чувствовал настроение хозяина, жался к ноге, ступал почти в шаг и заглядывал в глаза, как бы говоря: «Я с тобой».

– Хороший мальчик. – Баки остановился, потрепал пса по загривку и быстрой поступью двинулся в сторону маяка.

Первый шок отступил, позволив наконец рационально мыслить. Мужчина… Грант не мог быть Стивом. Пусть они были похожи внешне как две капли воды, но каких только чудес ни встречал Баки на своем веку. По сравнению с инопланетными енотами, говорящими деревьями, Вакандой и собственной неестественно долгой жизнью, встреча с двойником Стива Роджерса казалась вполне нормальной. 

Этот человек точно не был виноват в том, что насмешница судьба, или, как бы сказала Шури – геном человека, – сыграли с ним подобную шутку. Вина в том, что он принял Гранта за Стива, лежала на Баки. Сейчас, в тишине вечернего Клаксвуйка, он отчетливо вспомнил, как хрустнуло запястье Гранта под пальцами из вибраниума.

– Идиот! – Баки ударил себя кулаком по бедру. Его сила теперь только его ответственность, и искать оправдание тому, что причинил человеку боль в собственном шоковом состоянии, было как минимум низко. Сопляк, так и кружащий у его ног, чихнул, будто подтвердил его мысли.

– Я опять облажался, да, мальчик? – Пес не ответил, только ткнулся лбом под колени Баки, подгоняя его. Впереди показались скалы и цепляющийся за них маяк, рассеивающий окружающую тьму лучом яркого света.

Баки, легко перепрыгивая с камня на камень, подобрался к отвесной скале и посмотрел вниз – в неровной игре света и тени бурлил неспокойный Атлантический океан, а где-то справа, с противоположной стороны залива, скрытые темнотой возвышались скалы.

Сопляк громко гавкнул в темноту и унесся к маяку, а Баки долго стоял на скале под порывами ветра и вспоминал. Стиви, Сопляка, Стива Роджерса, Капитана Америку и того незнакомого ему человека, что встал на платформу два года назад. 

Он вернулся к джипу лишь к восьми утра, чтобы успеть на первый паром. В мышцах чувствовалась усталость, но на душе было спокойно, разве что на секунду появилось малодушное желание избегать дальнейших встреч с Грантом, рыбаком, постоянно встревающим в драки. 

Вот только потворствовать этой секундной слабости Баки не собирался и вернулся в Клаксвуйк через неделю, чтобы пополнить запасы провианта и наведаться в библиотеку. 

Если летом к отвесным скалам часто добирались туристы, которых приходилось возвращать на хайкинговые тропы, то поздняя осень принесла на острова затяжные дожди, что в разы уменьшило поток желающих исследовать Калсой, но одновременно с этим увеличило количество прочитанных книг. 

То ли плохая погода загнала в библиотеку не одного Баки, то ли судьба снова сыграла с ним злую шутку – первым, кого он увидел в царстве леди Дорт, был тот самый Грант Ньюберг, встречу с которым повторять совсем не хотелось. 

Он стоял у библиотечной стойки и перебирал книги. Баки было видно, как хмурится Грант, из чего следовало, что результат поиска его не устраивает.

– Леди Дорт. Грант. – Он знал, что улыбается не так, как Баки Барнс из довоенного Бруклина. Та улыбка осталась на войне, и сколько он ни тренировался перед зеркалом улыбаться как на фотографиях в музее, у него больше не получалось, но и этого хватило, чтобы Дорт улыбнулась в ответ. На Гранта он старался не смотреть, но боковым зрением постоянно выхватывал такой знакомый в прошлом профиль.

– Джеймс! Я не ждала тебя так скоро. 

– Дожди, леди Дорт. Туристы боятся качки и носа не суют на Калсой, остается только читать.

Библиотекарь поправила очки в круглой оправе и тяжело вздохнула.

– Если ты думаешь, что один такой, Джеймс Барнс, то смею тебя огорчить. – Она перевела взгляд на Гранта, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору. – Погода, Грант. Я не знаю, когда поступят твои новые альманахи. Я бы хотела помочь, но увы.

Вместо ответа Грант Ньюберг чертыхнулся, развел руками, мол, ничего не поделаешь. Благодаря свитеру с длинными рукавами не было заметно никаких повреждений, но Баки нет-нет да и смотрел на скрытые запястья, ища гипс или бинт.

– Драться не будешь? – И поднял руки в ответ на тяжелый взгляд исподлобья. – Это шутка. – Стоило сменить тему, но взглядом Баки снова мазнул по руке Гранта и все же спросил:

– Я сильно прихватил? 

– Нет. – Грант пожал плечами.

В пабе он точно слышал хруст запястья, но не стал уточнять и лишь кивнул, а потом перевел взгляд на стойку, рядом с которой в корзине для сданных книг, поверх стопки, лежала брошюра с изображением боксера на обложке. Баки улыбнулся и, протянув руку, погладил нарисованный черный нос.

– Ты брал?

Грант кивнул, но тут же отвел взгляд. Баки показалось, что тот смутился.

– Сопляк… помесок, я нашел его совсем мелким чуть меньше двух лет назад. – Он развел большой и указательный палец правой руки. – Вот таким.

– Хотел нарисовать.

– Сопляка? – Баки улыбнулся. – Нарисуешь – дашь сфотографировать на телефон? Я видел твою работу в «Рокстовэне». Бруклинский мост, да?

Грант в ответ снова кивнул. С каждой последующей минутой общения становилось легче отличать этого рыбака с обветренной кожей и выгоревшими волосами от Капитана Америки, каким Баки запомнил его два года назад. 

– Да. Вот ждал альманах о Нью-Йорке, но Дорт говорит, что… – Он сделал достойную театральной паузу и продолжил. – Альманахи боятся шторма и прибудут не раньше, чем через пару недель.

– Я всего лишь сказала, что поставка задерживается, но мы подберем что-нибудь другое. Джеймс, ты согласен будешь подождать?

– Конечно. Боюсь разозлить этого здоровяка. – Подсознание сыграло с ним злую шутку. Баки понимал, что перед ним не Стив, но принять это оказалось не так просто, как он думал.

Грант хмыкнул.

– Я не люблю драться.

– Но слишком часто это делаешь, я прав?

В ответ Грант пожал плечами.

– Все дело в людях.

– Тогда стоит держаться от таких людей подальше? – Баки мысленно прикусил язык, но слова были сказаны. Удивительно, но вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, Грант улыбнулся.

– Это Фареры, здесь овец больше, чем людей, куда уж дальше?

– А ты попробуй. Спроси старого Юстаса с Стоура-Дуймун.

Грант засмеялся уже в голос.

– Эй. Мы знакомы меньше получаса, а ты уже отправил меня в ссылку к старому Юстасу, который живет в одиночестве на целом острове?

От этого искреннего возмущения в голосе Баки не выдержал и тоже рассмеялся.

– Ты сначала попробуй, а потом говори, что не понравилось. – Он протянул правую руку и слегка толкнул Гранта кулаком в грудь, а когда тот едва заметно отклонился от прикосновения, замер.

– Извини. – Баки виновато улыбнулся, сделал шаг назад и развел руками. – Я посмотрю новинки, Леди Дорт? – Это было чересчур даже для него. Этот человек не был Стивом, не стоило переходить настолько личные границы.

– Конечно, Джеймс. – Дорт кивнула Баки. – Помнится, ты просил «Архангела» Гибсона, я нашла издание… Но ты уверен? Научная фантастика в тысяча девятьсот сорок первом? Какая тогда фантастика была, кроме Капитана Америки?

Баки нашел в себе силы улыбнуться библиотекарю.

– Ты даже не представляешь, Дорт. Даже не представляешь. – Он отошел к стеллажу с новинками, легко нашел яркую книгу в контрастной обложке и провел рукой по корешку. 

– Ты даже представить себе не можешь, какая фантастика творилась вокруг в тысяча девятьсот сороковых. – Баки вновь и вновь пробегал пальцами по корешкам книг, погрузившись в воспоминания: его Стиви, ставший благодаря сыворотке Капитаном Америкой, Красный череп, пытки в Аццано и робот в том чертовом поезде. 

– ...Джеймс? – Он потряс головой, возвращаясь в реальность, будто выныривая из-под толщи воды. – Ты глубоко задумался. – Дорт стояла рядом с ним, прижав к груди пару книг. – Я сделала подборку из того, что может тебе понравиться…

Пожилая женщина смотрела на него с тревогой, и Баки вновь улыбнулся, сам понимая, как жалко выглядит эта попытка. Он обернулся, но не увидел никого вокруг, кроме Дорт.

– Я возьму…

Только когда Дорт отвернулась, Баки понял, что не может разжать левый кулак. Потребовалось еще несколько минут, чтобы пальцы из вибраниума расслабились и он смог заправить выбившуюся из пучка прядь волос.

В правой руке он все еще сжимал книгу.

* * *

– Сопляк… – Что-то было знакомое, но давно забытое в том, как назвал Джеймс Барнс своего пса. Теперь, возможно, Грант понимал, что находили люди в этом человеке – с ним было приятно быть рядом. Он стоял напротив, сняв куртку, но оставив тонкую кожаную перчатку на левой руке, грустно улыбался и рассказывал о книгах, островах и о чем-то еще.

Слова были не важны, Джеймса хотелось слушать. Шутка сказать, но он заставил Гранта рассмеяться всего лишь парой фраз, чего не удавалось еще никому, но стоило в ответ на удар кулаком в грудь только попытаться потрепать его по плечу, Джеймс отстранился, отступил на шаг, а потом и вовсе растворился за стеллажами и углубился в изучение какого-то романа.

Видимо, тот был настолько увлекателен, что Джеймс не отреагировал на прощание, когда Грант, выбрав несколько книг, вышел из библиотеки.

На деревянном настиле у входа сидел Сопляк и переминался передними лапами, устав ждать своего зачитавшегося хозяина. Грант опустился перед ним на корточки и протянул руку, потрепать пса по загривку.

– Ну, привет, Сопляк. Говорят, ты был размером с крысу, когда нашел своего человека?

В ответ пес забарабанил хвостом по настилу, всем видом показывая, что если бы не ожидание хозяина, он точно пошел бы с Грантом. Тот улыбнулся и вновь потрепал пса.

– Ты хороший друг, Сопляк. Еще увидимся! – Даже несмотря на скомкано закончившуюся встречу, на душе удивительным образом было легче, чем все последние дни. 

Словно заразившись его настроением, улучшилась и погода, радуя жителей Фарер солнечными деньками перед долгой серой зимой. Грант всю неделю выходил в океан, но даже после пяти смен не чувствовал себя так, будто его взболтало в бочке с треской, и в пятницу вечером, сидя за стойкой в «Рокстовэне», он ощутил знакомый зуд в кончиках пальцев – хотелось рисовать.

– Опять со своим блокнотом? – Бьорн поставил перед Грантом стакан рома. – Ты мне должен за прошлый раз, припоминаешь?

Грант улыбнулся.

– Думал нарисовать тебе Башню в Нью-Йорке, но книга про нее не пришла, так что... – Он развел руками.

– К чему мне башня, которую я в глаза не видел. Нарисуй Каллур? Мой отец ставил этот маяк после того, как сгорел старый. – Бьорн хмыкнул. – А башню в следующий раз нарисуешь.

– Ты уверен, что будет следующий раз?

– Я тебя, Грант Ньюберг, два года знаю, сколько раз ты бил мебель в моем пабе? Вот и считай. 

Удержаться от усмешки не получилось, и Грант раскрыл свой блокнот на пустой странице. Он набрасывал маяк по памяти с разных ракурсов, мыслями то и дело возвращаясь к Джеймсу Барнсу, смотрителю Каллура. 

В вечернем «Рокстовэне» кипела жизнь, звучала музыка, слышались голоса, но Грант снова провалился в то забытье, размывающее грань настоящего и прошлого, продолжая штриховать страницу в блокноте. Он так и не понял, в какой момент вместо ровных контуров маяка линия за линией на бумаге начал появляться портрет ставшего уже знакомым призрака без лица.

– Твоя выпивка! – Бьорн поставил перед Грантом стакан рома, вырвав того из задумчивости. Он помотал головой, возвращаясь в настоящее, и посмотрел на страницу.

С бумаги на него улыбающимися глазами смотрел Джеймс Барнс. 

Первый раз у призрака появились определенные черты. Грант сделал глоток, перевернул страницу и снова начал набрасывать контуры маяка. Чем больше он рисовал, тем больше убеждал себя, что ему нужно выбраться на Калсой для рисунка с натуры. И Джеймс Барнс тут был совсем не при чем.

Паромы начинали ходить в семь, но в субботнее утро желающих не нашлось, и единственный пассажир вывел машину в сторону ближайшей деревни, когда только начало всходить солнце. Для Фарерских островов солнечный рассвет был редкостью, и Грант затормозил за очередным тоннелем, вырубленном в скалах, и вышел из машины. 

О скалы бились волны, над островами светило солнце, изредка пропадающее за высоко летящими облаками. Грант подошел к самому краю утеса и глубоко вдохнул пропитавшийся влагой воздух. Сейчас он как никогда был уверен в правильности решения приехать сюда.

Через полчаса Грант легко зашагал в сторону маяка, бросив свой внедорожник на стоянке.

Подниматься на утес было сложно даже с его ловкостью, из-за непрекращающихся последнее время дождей дорогу совсем размыло, и каждый шаг грозил падением в грязь. Но это того стоило – за первым же поворотом Гранту открылся потрясающий вид на скалы с примостившимся над самым обрывом маяком, который с такого расстояния казался совсем крошечным.

Он сбросил рюкзак с плеч у одного из камней, достал планшет с закрепленной на нем бумагой и сел по-портновски. На белый лист легла первая карандашная линия.

Через час или два он услышал вдали заливистый лай, и на краю листа появился черный нос и два любопытных глаза. Грант клячкой подснял излишки графита и поднял взгляд на маяк. Перед ним, совсем как на его рисунке, сидел Сопляк и вилял хвостом.

– Привет, мальчик. Сегодня ты тут за главного? – Грант протянул руку и погладил пса по бархатистой шкуре. – А где твой хозяин?

Сопляк не ответил, размашисто лизнул гладящую его ладонь и большими скачками унесся в сторону маяка. Грант усмехнулся и вернулся к рисунку. 

Наверное, правильным решением было бы стереть пса с листа и продолжить работу, но Грант слегка щелкнул по черному носу и продолжил штриховать шерстинки на собачьем ухе. Он глубоко задумался, и будто случайно посреди рисунка начал вырисовываться силуэт знакомого и незнакомого призрака.

Первыми появились смеющиеся глаза Джеймса Барнса, выбившиеся из узла пряди волос и пухлые губы. 

Грант мазнул подушечкой большого пальца по нарисованной нижней губе, чуть смазав карандаш, и, чертыхнувшись, взялся за клячку. 

– Сопляк! – через весь портрет прошла линия, стирая улыбку. Грант дернулся на голос, но тут же расслабился – со стороны маяка к нему шел гладко выбритый Джеймс Барнс, у ног которого вился верный Сопляк. 

– Грант? – В голосе мужчины чувствовалось удивление. 

– Ты же сказал держаться от людей подальше. – Грант встал и протянул Джеймсу руку.

Рукопожатие оказалось крепким, а ладонь Джеймса теплой. 

– Я думал, очередные туристы, шел шугануть, а тут ты.

– Отрабатываю.

– Бьорну за очередные стаканы?

Грант не выдержал и засмеялся. 

– За будущие грехи. 

Джеймс улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Кажется, в Клаксвуйке никто не сомневается в твоей репутации?

Грант пожал плечами и поежился. За работой он не заметил, как солнце скрылось за тучами и поднялся ветер.

– Если ты планируешь рисовать дальше, то стоит найти другое место, сейчас ливанет.

– Это Фареры. Как ливанет, так и снова выглянет солнце.

Джеймс вновь усмехнулся.

– А ты будешь сидеть на камнях с мокрым задом. Если перспектива не прельщает, могу предложить кофе. Ты же планировал рисовать Сопляка, я помню.

– Не думай, что откажусь. – И вновь, несмотря на холодный ветер с океана, рядом с Джеймсом Барнсом ему стало тепло.

* * *

Он выпустил Сопляка около шести утра и поставил на плиту первую порцию крепкого кофе. За окном непривычно светило солнце, и Баки, завернувшись в подхваченный с дивана плед, грея руки о кружку, вышел из дома. Внизу о скалы с силой бились волны, а над головой с огромной скоростью проносились белые барашки облаков, что обещало скорый ураган.

Баки чертыхнулся, поняв, что обманчивая погода наверняка приманит любителей Каллура из числа туристов, готовых подняться на утес даже с реальной угрозой для жизни. Для него это значило то, что весь день придется провести в прогулках по скалам, невзирая на дождь. 

После второй кружки кофе и завтрака Баки вышел из дома и надавил плечом на заедающую дверь. На Фарерах, как и в Ваканде, никто не запирал двери, но вот починить механизм руки никак не доходили. Он пообещал себе сделать это сегодня, но тут же фыркнул, зная, что не сдержит это обещание, как не сдержал многие и многие другие. И не только он.

Сопляк ударил его лбом под колени, вытягивая из воспоминаний, что готовы были накрыть с головой. Баки потрепал пса по ушам и свистнул, разрешая прогулку, и двинулся следом.

Удивительным было то, что за первую половину дня он так никого и не встретил. Сопляк то убегал вперед, пытаясь с громким лаем гонять чаек, то возвращался к Баки, прижимался к ноге теплым боком и преданно заглядывал в глаза, показывая всем своим видом, что работы для него нет. Пока в один момент пес не замер, навострил уши и скачками понесся от маяка в сторону хайкинговой тропы в деревню. Баки пошел следом, уже зная, что на пути ему встретятся люди.

Кого он не ожидал увидеть, так это Гранта Ньюберга, сидевшего по-портновски на камне и увлеченно рисующего. Тот все же услышал шум и поднял голову, увидев Сопляка, стоявшего вплотную. 

Баки не очень понял, что им двигало, когда он пригласил Гранта в свой дом, но отступать было поздно. Дождь ливанул, когда до дома оставалось каких-то полторы тысячи футов, и Баки, свистнув Сопляку, обернулся к Гранту, стараясь перекричать ветер.

– До дома бегом! – Баки сорвался с места, поскальзываясь на размокшей земле и пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Рядом со счастливым лаем, разбрызгивая воду из быстро заполняющихся луж, несся Сопляк.

Баки и Грант добежали до крыльца одновременно и синхронно прижались спинами к деревянной стене дома, спрятавшись от дождя под небольшим навесом. Посмотрели друг на друга – встрепанных, в промокших штормовках – и разразились хохотом, сползая по стене вниз.

– Кажется, ты говорил что-то про кофе? – Грант отсмеялся, но остался сидеть где сидел. Он посмотрел на Баки и откинул мокрую челку со лба до боли знакомым движением. На секунду показалось, что сейчас тысяча девятьсот сорок третий и они сидят в окопе где-то в Италии, а Стив улыбается предназначавшейся только ему улыбкой. 

Для того, чтобы избавиться от наваждения, Баки пришлось зажмуриться до рези в глазах, но, когда он открыл их, рядом, посмеиваясь, сидел Грант Ньюберг, рыбак и художник из Клаксвуйка. Не Стив.

– Все в порядке? 

Баки кивнул и попытался улыбнуться. Сопляк подлез под его руку, требуя ласки и распространяя вокруг тяжелый запах мокрой псины. Теперь улыбка получилась чуть более искренняя.

– Сопляк! В дом. 

Грант поднялся одним слитным движением и протянул руку. Баки ухватился за предложенное предплечье и встал, отметив, что тот удерживал его ладонь еще пару мгновений.

– Проходи, располагайся. Я вытру Сопляка и сделаю кофе. – Баки был рад этой краткой передышке, позволяющей восстановить душевное равновесие. Он надавил плечом на заедающую дверь и пропустил гостя вперед.

– Сопляк. Лапы.

Отмывая мокрые лапы под струей воды и уворачиваясь от попыток вылизать ему лицо, Баки подумал, что слишком долго оставался один и сейчас видит в первом встретившемся на его пути человеке того, кто был для него всем. Это казалось несправедливым по отношению к Гранту, но не отменяло то, что какой-то десяток минут назад ему было очень хорошо. Неправильно, но так хорошо. Только нельзя было допускать повторения подобного.

– В дом. – Прежде чем войти в гостиную, где его ждал Грант, Баки пришлось умыться холодной водой, чтобы немного привести голову в порядок.

Он зашел в дом и не смог сдержать улыбку. На диване, устроив ноги в носках на журнальном столике, сидел Грант со своим альбомом в руках. Он поднял взгляд на вошедшего и улыбнулся.

– Проверял, попала ли вода. Закончу и отдам. – Баки показалось, что в голосе Гранта прозвучала нотка смущения.

– Я сделаю кофе. – Он мимоходом бросил взгляд на рисунок, и внутри снова все перевернулось с ног на голову: Грант рисовал его и Сопляка на фоне Каллура. – Пришлось в очередной раз напомнить себе, что Грант это не Стив.

Даже не присматриваясь, можно было найти между ними сотни отличий – Грант был мощнее, жестче. Голос звучал ниже, но главное отличие было во взгляде. Стив смотрел на мир в попытке изменить его, прогнуть под себя и не согнуться самому, но Грант не верил людям и просто жил.

– С сахаром, если есть. – Грант склонился над рисунком с карандашом. – Ты же приезжий? 

– Да. – Баки посмотрел на Гранта чуть внимательнее. Стив тоже любил сладкий кофе. – Две ложки?

– Три, если можно. А откуда? Ты хорошо говоришь на фарерском для приезжего. – Грант перевел взгляд с рисунка на Баки.

– Я родился в Америке, а ты?

Прежде чем ответить, Грант прикусил кончик карандаша и отвел им подсохшую челку со лба настолько знакомым жестом, что у Баки перехватило дыхание. На секунду он оказался в маленькой бруклинской квартире, где видел этот жест каждый раз, когда наблюдал за рисующим Стивом. А сейчас человек как две капли воды похожий на него непроизвольно повторял эти движения. 

Он настолько задумался о возможности подобных совпадений, что не сразу услышал, что говорит Грант.

– Нашли на одном из островов после Щелчка. Сколько я бродил там, никто не знает. – Он пожал плечами. – Снорри пробовал искать мои данные в базе пропавших, но бестолку. Сам знаешь, какая была неразбериха.

Баки знал об этом не понаслышке, как и то, что Сара Роджерс говорила им со Стивом, совсем мальчишкам: «Если что-то выглядит как собака, лает как собака, пахнет как собака, и вы встретили ее в Бруклине, то большая вероятность, что это не волк, а собака». 

– А ты? Не искал? – Ложка с сахаром с резким звуком стукнулась о край кружки, но Баки не смог удержаться от того, чтобы повернуться к Гранту, чтобы убедиться. В чем, он не был уверен и сам.

– Что искал? – Карандаш замер на листе бумаги, а Грант перевел взгляд на Баки и пожал плечами. – Если бы я знал, что искать. Белый мужчина от тридцати пяти до сорока, шатен, глаза голубые, рост шесть футов. Говорит на английском, французском и немного датском. Вот и все.

Грант легко стряхнул с листа остатки графита и развернул лист к Баки. 

– Это вам с Сопляком.

– Спасибо. – Баки нашел в себе силы изобразить одну из отрепетированных улыбок, подошел к журнальному столику, поставил на него две кружки кофе и только тогда взял из рук Гранта рисунок. – С сахаром.

Как он мог не заметить сразу? Сколько он видел набросков, сделанных этой рукой? Только Стив умел останавливать мгновение простым карандашом на самой дешевой бумаге. Вот и сейчас казалось, что через секунду картинка оживет: облака побегут по небу, ветер растреплет пряди волос, а Сопляк попытается лизнуть Баки в нос. 

– Это потрясающе. – Баки, почти не касаясь листа, погладил штриховку утеса. – Ты ведь далеко не любитель.

– Да какое там. – Грант… нет, Стив улыбнулся такой знакомой лукавой улыбкой. – Это хобби. Посмотрел пару роликов на ютубе, и все.

Сколько бы за свою жизнь Баки Барнс ни рассыпался на куски, каждый раз боль утраты ощущалась как впервые. Сейчас перед ним сидел Стив, прятал улыбку за кружкой сладкого кофе и смотрел на Баки так, как смотрел в прошлом, когда собирался его поцеловать.

Первым порывом было закричать, достучаться до запертой в Гранте памяти:

«Я знал тебя. Твое имя – Стив. Для всего мира ты был Капитаном Америкой, героем. Но для меня ты был другом».

Только перед этим нужно было снова научиться дышать. Баки стоял, поглаживал карандашный рисунок кончиками пальцев, смотрел поверх головы Гранта, нет, Стива, в окно, где сквозь грозовые облака вновь пробивалось солнце, и думал, как подобрать правильные слова.

Грант потянулся потрепать Сопляка между ушами:

– А ты сам? Америка большая.

– Бруклин. Нью-Йорк. – Баки так и смотрел в окно, зная, что, стоит ему посмотреть в глаза Гранта… Стива, он скажет лишнее.

– Когда я читал книги или смотрел фотографии с разных уголков планеты, поначалу мне было интересно, был ли я в тех местах до Щелчка. Понравилось ли мне там в тот раз, или эти места оказались привлекательным только на картинках. Но потом я понял, что живу здесь и сейчас, зарабатываю достаточно, чтобы в любой момент сорваться в любую точку мира и увидеть все, что захочу, своими глазами. 

На секунду кольнуло непрошеное воспоминание о Бухаресте и том времени, когда он собирал себя и свою дырявую, словно решето, память во что-то цельное. Стало чуть легче дышать от внезапного осознания того, что, не став искать Стива после его исчезновения на платформе, все, сами того не понимая, оказали ему услугу – дали возможность перевернуть страницу, до краев заполненную войной, и начать с чистого листа.

Баки улыбнулся и вместо того, чтобы произнести готовые сорваться с языка слова, спросил:

– Бруклинский мост. Ты рисовал его для «Рокстовэна» по рисунку или был в Нью-Йорке?

– Был. В прошлом году. – Грант сделал глоток кофе. – Башня Старка, Кони-Айленд, Бруклинский мост. Но не в обиду твоей родине, Нью-Йорк меня не впечатлил. В один день я гулял по центральной части Манхэттена, и все казалось знакомым до последнего закоулка, а в другой – заблудился на задворках Бруклина. 

– Я тоже однажды заблудился в Бруклине. – Воспоминание вызвало улыбку. – После Щелчка все перестроили.

– И ты...

– Вместо широкой улицы уперся в тупик. – Баки наконец нашел в себе силы посмотреть на сидевшего на диване Гранта. – И уехал. 

– С какой стороны посмотреть. Может, ты просто вернулся сюда?

Рисунок в руках ощущался сокровищем, связующим прошлое и настоящее. Баки отошел к холодильнику и прицепил его парой магнитов к дверце. Ответа на вопрос Стива… Гранта, он не знал.

– Я заеду на неделе, привезу рамку.

– Тебе не нравится мой холодильник, Ст… – Ему почти удалось проглотить остаток имени, но этого оказалось недостаточно.

– Не обсуждается. Это ругательство, которое я не знаю? – Грант попытался изобразить только-что услышанный звук, но развел руками.

– Старое бруклинское ругательство, не обращай внимания.

Грант кивнул, посмотрел на наручные часы, затем перевел взгляд за окно.

– Паром через час, как раз успею спуститься и доехать.

– Да. – Баки пришлось напомнить себе, что как бы больно ни было ему от выбора Стива, тот сделал его, когда шагнул на платформу. Оставалось только уважать как сам выбор, так и то, что привело на его диван Гранта Ньюберга.

– В следующую пятницу снова играют наши, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы составить мне компанию? Постараюсь не встревать в неприятности. – Грант широко улыбнулся. – Разве что вместе с тобой.

Эти слова стали ударом под дых, от которых на секунду вновь перехватило дыхание. Баки смотрел на собственный криво прикрепленный парой магнитов портрет на холодильнике, пытаясь найти в нем ответ. 

– Посмотрим. – Он повернулся к Гранту. – Тебе нужно успеть вернуться к парому до того, как снова начнется ливень.

* * *

В первый раз поцеловать Джеймса ему захотелось в тот момент, когда тот смеялся, прижимаясь спиной к стене собственного дома. Грант с трудом проигнорировал идиотский порыв, после которого осадком осталось ощущение упущенного момента.

Но несмотря на это, в маленьком домике, будто прицепившемся к одному из утесов Калсоя, Грант сразу почувствовал себя как дома. Здесь никто не заботился о дизайне и производимом впечатлении, отдав предпочтение добротности и удобству. Посередине комнаты стоял большой мягкий диван, покрытый светлой шерстью, возле которого высились стопки книг. В углу притулился дребезжащий холодильник, на который магнитами из сувенирного магазина Клаксвуйка были прикреплены пара фотографий Сопляка в щенячестве, размашисто написанная на обрывке коричневой бумаги записка «Бекон закончился» и распечатка графика включения всех маяков острова. 

Дом был похож на самого Джеймса Барнса – сюда, как и к нему, хотелось возвращаться.

Грант не заметил, но вместо того, чтобы проверить, не намокли ли наброски, взялся за карандаш. На фоне маяка его призрак окончательно обрел лицо Джеймса Барнса, чуть грустный взгляд и опущенные уголки губ человека, которого хотелось рассмешить, чтобы увидеть его улыбку. Все встало на свои места так просто, что оставалось удивляться, почему это не произошло раньше. 

Законченный рисунок занял свое место поверх записки о беконе на дверце холодильника, но вместо улыбки, которую ожидал Грант, глаза Джеймса наполнились какой-то застарелой тоской, которую не могут прогнать ни шутки, ни веселый пес, ластящийся к своему человеку. В тот момент Грант пообещал себе вернуться в дом смотрителя маяка еще раз, хотя бы для того, чтобы… 

Увидеть улыбку Джеймса? Услышать, как он зовет своего пса, и вновь почувствовать, как внутри от произнесенной голосом Джеймса собачьей клички, что-то замирает? Ответов на эти вопросы было столько же, как и на те, что задавали о его прошлом.

Как и предсказывал Джеймс, вновь ливануло, стоило Гранту сесть за руль, но, судя по приложению в телефоне, следующий паром должен был отчалить по расписанию.

– Телефон! – Грант выматерился с присвистом, неосознанно попытавшись повторить старое бруклинское ругательство Джеймса. Они не обменялись номерами телефонов, что означало невозможность точно узнать, будет ли тот в «Рокстовэне» вечером в пятницу. 

За время поездки на Калсой зуд в пальцах и желание рисовать никуда не делись, и все свободное время следующей недели Грант проводил с карандашом в руке. Он рисовал маяки, утесы, но чаще всего рисовал призрака, больше не чувствуя в эти моменты, что зависает в зыбкой дымке между прошлым и будущим. На скетчах Джеймс Барнс грустил, улыбался, смотрел вдаль, то одетый в костюм по моде тридцатых годов двадцатого века, то в яркой штормовке обнимал Сопляка. Даже в пятницу, заняв место за стойкой «Рокстовэна», он заказал бутылку сидра вместо стакана рома и раскрыл свой блокнот на чистой странице.

– Ты сюда рисовать приходишь? Тогда не занимай места для тех, кто пришел болеть за нашу команду. – Бьорн открыл бутылку сидра и поставил ее перед Грантом.

– Скажешь, тебе места жалко? – Не смотреть на входную дверь было почти невозможно.

– И скажу. Готов поставить бутылку на то, что во время игры кто-нибудь толкнет тебя под руку, испортит вот этот белый лист, а пострадают мои стаканы. В лучшем случае, Грант, в лучшем.

Грант не смог удержаться от фырканья.

– Ставь. Проиграешь, будешь наливать мне весь месяц, а выиграешь. – Грант показал пальцем на висевшую над барной стойкой картину с изображением Бруклинского моста. – Разживешься еще одним рисунком.

– Без ножа режешь, как Снорри твой. Тот тоже умеет вывернуть все так, чтобы остаться в плюсе. – Бьорн захохотал. – Смотри, охомутает он тебя своими девками, женишься и не заметишь.

– Не женюсь. – Грант улыбнулся и слегка подмигнул Бьорну. – Я уж как-нибудь сам.

– Сам ты в пятницу рисуешь в пабе, когда все остальные смотрят футбол. Скажи еще, это нормально?

– Тебе ж с этого только польза. – Грант сделал глоток грушевого сидра, дав себе время, чтобы сформулировать вопрос, а не породить их еще больше. – А смотритель маяка с собакой часто тут бывает?

– Барнс? – Бьорн хмыкнул, едва сдерживая хохот. – Думаешь, он планировал записаться в вышибалы на добровольной основе? Нет, Грант, смотритель человек тихий, приезжает по четвергам два-три раза в месяц, узнает новости и возвращается к своим маякам и соседству с овцами. Вчера приезжал, пообедал и был таков. Скоро зима, так будет пару раз в месяц наведываться, не чаще.

– Думаешь, сегодня не появится? По четвергам, как ты мог заметить, бывают исключения. – Уверенность, что Барнс не появится, крепла с каждой минутой, но несмотря на это, Грант не мог перестать напрягаться каждый раз, как открывалась дверь в паб.

– Каждый фаререц подобен нашим островам, крепок, как скалы, и изменчив, как погода. – Бьорн посмотрел в сторону входа, куда ввалилась шумная компания рыбаков. 

Удержаться от хохота не получилось.

– Да ты поэт, Бьорн! – Грант вновь сделал глоток сидра и провел карандашом первую линию по чистому листу. 

Команда «КИ Клаксвуйк» с разгромным счетом обошла «Вуйчингур», Грант под победные крики посетителей паба вырвал страницу из блокнота и прижал ее вместе с крупной купюрой своей опустевшей бутылкой. Ждать больше не имело смысла, и он поднялся, не заметив, как Бьорн покачал головой и аккуратно расправил лист бумаги, на котором широкими штрихами была изображена знаменитая Нью-Йоркская башня, известная как Башня Мстителей.

Возвращаться в пустую квартиру не тянуло. Стоило прочистить голову после шумного паба и решить, что делать дальше. То, что это «дальше» будет, он не сомневался. Свет от маяка Клаксвуйка, возвышающегося над утесом в безоблачном небе, был виден издалека, и Грант шел по направлению к нему с тем же упорством, с которым собирался идти к Джеймсу Барнсу. Формально – чтобы привезти рамку для рисунка, в действительности – чтобы снова оказаться рядом.

Серый осенний рассвет застал его на обратном пути в Клаксвуйк. Времени до первого парома оставалось ровно на то, чтобы принять душ и переодеться, но Грант не торопился, разве что все чаще смотрел на небо, где, будто отыгравшись за безоблачную ночь, над островами сгущались тяжелые свинцовые тучи, обещая надвигающийся со стороны Дании шторм. 

Вопреки раннему утру и не самой подходящей для экскурсий погоде, паром был забит датскими туристами. Молодые люди, судя по всему, только покинувшие школьную скамью, гомонили, будто птицы-тупики в период гнездования, не давая услышать за их разговорами собственные мысли. Грант стоял на верхней палубе, опершись о перила, смотрел на темные волны, разбивающиеся о паром, и думал, как мало он знает о Джеймсе Барнсе. Почти столько же, сколько о себе прежнем. Но, несмотря на это, хочет оказаться рядом с ним, в маленьком доме с камином, стопками научной фантастики и холодильником с дурацкими записками. Это желание было невозможно оценить рационально, но инстинкты, которым Грант привык доверять, кричали, что ему необходимо быть как можно ближе. 

Калсой встретил Гранта накрапывающим дождем и резким, порывистым ветром, и когда он добрался до домика смотрителя маяка, то мечтал не только о встрече с Джеймсом Барнсом, но и о кружке горячего кофе. На стук никто не вышел, и Грант, поддев плечом дверь, вошел сам.

За прошедшую неделю здесь ничего не изменилось, разве что прибавилось несколько стопок книг, грозящих развалиться от неосторожного толчка. Портрет Джеймса с Сопляком так и висел, неровно прикрепленный магнитами к дверце холодильника. Грант втянул носом воздух – здесь он чувствовал себя как дома. Скинув штормовку, он с наслаждением потянулся и достал из рюкзака рамку для рисунка.

Лай вдалеке он услышал через полчаса, когда, успев сварить кофе, наугад открыл одну из книг и устроился на диване, покрытом шерстью, подумав, что скоро откроется входная дверь, и приготовился увидеть радующегося встрече Сопляка, но вместо этого со стороны окна раздалось покашливание.

Грант резко обернулся и увидел Джеймса Барнса, который стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене и вертел в ладони, скрытой перчаткой, охотничий нож.

– По законам детских сказок, что прикажешь с тобой сделать – съесть или сбросить с утеса? – Только сейчас Грант заметил, что Джеймс не улыбается, смотрит с прищуром, будто препарируя его тяжелым взглядом.

– Ты слышал когда-нибудь про законы гостеприимства? 

– Что-то определенно слышал. 

– Я кофе сварил, будешь?

Джеймс нахмурился еще больше.

– Даже тебе не следует приходить без предупреждения.

– В следующий раз я предупрежу в письменном виде. – Грант улыбнулся. – В двух экземплярах устроит?

– Просто отбей сообщение, раз тебе так нравится мой кофе.

– Вот мы и подошли к главному вопросу, Джеймс, я приехал взять твой номер.

Джеймс, все еще стоящий у окна, хмыкнул и пошел открывать входную дверь для Сопляка, который, увидев Гранта, бросился к нему, радостно виляя хвостом.

– Привет, мальчик, я тоже рад тебя видеть. – Он наклонился погладить пса и посмотрел на Джеймса. – И посидеть в пабе. В четверг. – Сопляк подпрыгивал, пытаясь лизнуть Гранта в нос, поэтому он не увидел реакцию Джеймса, зато услышал.

– Или в библиотеке. Ст… Извини, Грант, как ты это себе представляешь?

Грант наконец выпрямился и посмотрел на Джеймса в упор. Тот стоял, опершись о холодильник и скрестив руки на груди.

– Прийти в паб, сделать заказ. Поговорить. В библиотеке неудобно вести светскую беседу.

Джеймс покачал головой и вздохнул.

– Даже если я скажу «нет», ты придешь еще раз?

– Я не привык отступать. 

Вместо ответа Джеймс отвернулся к плите, взял джезву, поставил ее на огонь и оперся руками о столешницу.

– Грант. Послушай. Я живу спокойной, устоявшейся жизнью и, видит Бог, заплатил за это сполна. В жизни у меня был всего лишь один действительно близкий человек, и я не собираюсь искать ему замену.

– Этого человека здесь нет. 

– Этого человека нет. В какой-то момент каждый делает свой выбор.

– Пока я предлагаю сделать выбор между пабом и библиотекой, могу предложить свою лодку, но у тебя она тоже есть.

На плите закипел кофе, перелился через края джезвы, запачкав темными разводами белый металл и погасив огонь. Джеймс грязно выругался и сжал кулаки.

* * *

То, что в его доме обосновался нежданный гость, Баки понял еще до того, как тот показался из-за скалы. Следы на размокшей земле говорили, что около получаса назад по тропе поднялся один крупный человек. Он не скрывался, точно зная, куда идет. Сопляк, весело рысивший рядом с Баки не проявлял признаков волнения, значит, была велика вероятность, что он знал этого «гостя».

Баки достал нож из кобуры на бедре, жестом показал псу оставаться на месте и тихо двинулся вдоль дома. Он заглянул в окно и едва не чертыхнулся вслух – спиной к окну на диване сидел Стив Роджерс и листал одну из его книг.

Влезть в дом через окно не составило труда, но дальнейшее поставило его в тупик. Оказывается, за прошедшие годы воспоминания об упорстве Стивена Гранта Роджерса успели поблекнуть, и Баки не понимал, да и не хотел понимать, почему сейчас тот так жаждал его общества. До прошлой пятницы все было просто – в ушах до сих пор звучали слова «Я туда и назад», когда Стив сделал свой выбор, встав на платформу, перенесшую его в прошлое, и Баки осталось только принятие того, что он не собирался возвращаться. 

Кофе булькнул и перелился через край джезвы, залив плитку. Баки глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем сделать выбор самому. 

– Тебе пора. Если судить по погоде, вечернего парома сегодня не будет. 

– Я не уйду без твоего ответа. 

– Уходи, Грант. Тебе здесь не место. – Он не мог повернуться и надеялся, что Стив, нет, Грант, все же послушает его.

– Хорошо. Если ты этого действительно хочешь, сейчас я уйду. Но, Джеймс, я вернусь. Потому что в отличие от того, кого нет, я здесь. – Баки наконец нашел в себе силы обернуться и увидел, как Грант поднялся, взял куртку, небрежно брошенную на диван, и, подхватив рюкзак, направился к двери.

Уже стоя в дверях, Грант прислонился к косяку и скрестил руки на груди:

– Я жду.

– Ждешь?

– Номер телефона. У меня хорошая память на цифры. Диктуй.

Удержаться от ухмылки не получилось, как и не восхититься упорством Гранта. Баки продиктовал номер и получил в ответ кивок.

– Напишу, как доберусь. Удачного дня. Пока, мальчик! – Грант улыбнулся, скрипнула дверь, будто ее подперли снаружи плечом, и все стихло. Баки остался один.

– Я идиот, да, Сопляк?

Пес грустно вздохнул и сел перед Баки, преданно заглядывая в глаза.

– С ним весело. Знаю. – Баки опустился перед Сопляком на корточки и погладил по голове. – Но я должен был поступить именно так. Даже сейчас. – Он улыбнулся, наблюдая, как метет по полу пушистый хвост, и поднялся. 

Он как раз вытирал разлитый кофе, когда зазвонил телефон. Первым порывом было сбросить незнакомый вызов, но звонок все не замолкал, и Баки смахнул вызов:

– Барнс.

– Джеймс, добрый день. Вас беспокоят с пристани, у нас произошел инцидент! – Баки с трудом вспомнил Метте, служащую пристани, ежедневно встречающую паромы.

– Метте, я слушаю.

Девушка на том конце линии зачастила, пытаясь рассказать все, что знала, одновременно:

– Сегодня мы встретили группу туристов, они должны были добраться до Тролланеса самостоятельно, затем подняться по тропе к Каллуру… Вы видели, что творится с погодой? Двое не вернулись к парому. Их ищет полиция, но до вас не дошли… – Метте выдохлась и замолчала.

– Двое туристов с утреннего парома, которые пошли к Каллуру и не вернулись? Телефоны не работают, я прав?

– Да. – Девушка всхлипнула, отчего сразу подняла голову довоенная выучка заботиться о дамах в любой ситуации.

– Я обойду скалы вокруг маяка, Метте, не волнуйтесь. Это третья ситуация в этом году, сейчас подтянутся добровольцы, полиция. – Баки, придерживая трубку у уха, начал одеваться, продолжая забалтывать девушку. – Я отключаюсь. Держите связь с полицией. 

Соответствуя всем прогнозам, к острову подступал шторм, прижав к земле уже по-осеннему высохшую траву. Баки, кляня всех идиотов, которым приспичило в такую погоду лезть к маяку, чтобы сделать очередное дурацкое селфи, шел по раскисшей земле, стараясь не возвращаться мыслями к Стиву. Он надеялся, что Стив, нет, Грант Ньюберг успел доехать до парома и скоро вернется в Клаксвуйк. Сомнения в том, что рано или поздно он позвонит, у Баки не было.

Несущийся большими скачками рядом с Баки Сопляк внезапно сделал стойку в сторону обрыва, который начинался через пару метров от тропы. Баки показал, что надо идти вперед и пошел следом за собакой. Судя по следам на раскисшей земле, здесь шли двое человек, один из них держался тропы, а второй постоянно сворачивал то вправо, то влево, возможно, фотограф. В одном месте была видна примятая и покрытая грязью пожухлая трава, скорее всего, именно тут фотограф поскользнулся и покатился со склона вниз. Его попутчик бросился следом, пытаясь сохранить равновесие под разъезжающимися ногами.

С того места, где стоял Баки, был виден только обрыв, и, показав Сопляку оставаться на месте, он осторожно начал спускаться, ни на что не надеясь. Баки сказал Метте правду, но умолчал о том, что она знала, но не готова была услышать, – на Калсое редкий год не обходился без случаев с летальным исходом. Но сегодня он еще надеялся, что обойдется, – достаточно пологий склон, больше травы, чем камней, уступы на скалах, по пути спуска к океану. 

Ему, как и двум перепуганным мальчишкам, повезло. Фотограф упал, удачно затормозив на одном из таких уступов, и лежал сейчас, вцепившись онемевшими от холода пальцами в пучки пожухлой травы. Его приятелю почти удалось спуститься по уступам, и сейчас он уговаривал того отпустить ненадежную опору и схватить его за руку.

Чтобы не напугать и без того напуганных ребят, Баки заговорил по-английски тихо, почти шепотом.

– Привет. Меня зовут Баки. На каком языке с вами говорить? 

Светленький пацан, заметил его не сразу и хоть не прекратил попыток протянуть руку своему невезучему товарищу, перевел взгляд наверх и почти спокойно ответил на датском:

– Бриен поскользнулся. Мне его не вытащить. – В глазах пацана плескался отчаянный страх.

– Я вас вытащу. Мне понадобится твоя помощь. – Он дождался кивка и какого-никакого понимания. – Сейчас ты осторожно выберешься наверх, и я займу твое место. Договорились?

Пацан быстро-быстро закивал и аккуратно, стараясь не вставать, двинулся в обратный путь, цепляясь за выступы в утесе. Баки спустился вниз, насколько позволял рельеф, и, как только пацан оказался в зоне его досягаемости, схватил за запястье левой рукой и резко дернул на себя – тот не успел и пикнуть, как оказался на относительно ровной поверхности.

Не нужно было видеть, чтобы понять, что рыжий пес увидел нового человека и бросился вылизывать его, боком оттирая от обрыва. Баки снял штормовку, собираясь использовать ее в качестве веревки, и легко скользнул вниз по размокшей земле. 

Добраться до невезучего фотографа оказалось сложнее, тот продолжал цепляться за пожухлую траву и никакими уговорами не удавалось заставить его разжать руки. Баки, ежесекундно чертыхаясь и поминая любителей селфи крепким словцом, почти спустился к облюбованному пацаном выступу, тут же перестав материться. С этого ракурса было видно, что выступ очень узкий, непонятно как удерживающий вес незадачливого туриста.

– Эй. Бриен. Слушай меня внимательно. Сейчас я накрою твои руки своей, и все, что нужно будет сделать, это оттолкнуться ногами. Ты бегал кроссы в школе? Вот так, будто собрался бежать.

Баки не понимал, услышал его парень или нет, но помимо времени против них играла погода, и действовать приходилось на опережение. Он прижался спиной к утесу, протянул левую руку и накрыл запястье пацана.

– На счет три! Раз... Два… Три! – Хрустнуло запястье незадачливого туриста, но через пару мгновений тот оказался прижат к Баки, все еще продолжая сжимать в руках пучки травы.

– Ну что, теперь наверх? – Баки дождался кивка и подтолкнул парня по направлению вперед. 

Только сейчас он заметил, что едва накрапывающий дождь превратился в ливень, неприятно бьющий ледяными каплями по спине и усложняющий подъем. Будь Баки один, он легко бы вскарабкался по склону наверх, но перед ним, цепляясь за каждый камень, как за последнюю надежду, полз парень. Минута, две, десять. Баки потерял счет времени, почувствовав почти благодарность к появившемуся человеку в желтом капюшоне, который протягивал руки к туристу. 

– Джеймс, подтолкни! 

Грант вытянул пацана наверх, и Баки прижался лицом к грязной земле, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Будто щелкнул рубильник, и на него навалились все игнорируемые до этого ощущения. До Баки дошло, что он стоит в грязном мокром свитере под непрекращающимся дождем, на продуваемом всеми ветрами утесе. 

– Джеймс! Руку давай!

До протянутой ему руки по всем прикидкам было не больше семи футов, но ноги соскальзывали на раскисшей земле, делающей это расстояние почти непреодолимым даже для суперсолдата.

– Посмотри на меня! – Грант сполз на животе вниз, сократив расстояние между ними до пары-тройки футов. Глаза заливал дождь, но Баки видел протянутую ладонь и медленно двигался вперед, пока не схватился левой рукой за чужое предплечье. Сквозь пелену дождя он видел, как выдохнул Грант, и оттолкнулся ногой в попытке нащупать более устойчивый выступ. Ботинок съехал с устойчивой поверхности, и Баки крепче вцепился в держащего его Гранта.

– Баки?!

Во взгляде Гранта мелькнул испуг, и как в замедленной съемке Баки увидел, как разжимаются удерживающие его руку пальцы.

* * *

Грант шел по разбитой тропинке к оставленному на стоянке внедорожнику, раз за разом прокручивая их разговор с Джеймсом. Он не задумывался о том, что произнес, но был уверен в каждом сказанном слове. Дело оставалось за малым – убедить Джеймса в серьезности своих намерений.

Последние метры до машины он бежал в попытке укрыться от дождя. Захлопнул дверцу, сразу оказавшись в уютном тепле, включил дворники, местное радио и вырулил со стоянки. Тихо заиграл джаз тридцатых годов двадцатого века, и Грант забарабанил по рулю в такт знакомой песне.

– Мы прерываем нашу трансляцию... Сегодня, после восхождения к маяку Каллур к месту сбора не вернулись двое туристов... Создается оперативный штаб... В здании мэрии вы получите экипировку и инструкции…

Грант вздрогнул, когда шипящее прямое включение закончилось и вновь послышались знакомые аккорды. Наверное, стоило сперва доехать до оперативного штаба, но он развернулся посреди узкой дороги и втопил педаль в пол. Его помощь могла потребоваться пропавшим немедленно.

То, что что-то происходит, Грант увидел издали – Сопляк оттирал к тропе какого-то грязного как черт пацана, но тот все пытался вернуться к опасно скользкому краю.

Он упал на колени и наклонился к обрыву и сердце пропустило удар. Внизу, на почти вертикальном склоне держались двое – видимо, пропавший турист и Джеймс, пытающийся подтолкнуть этого дурня наверх. Раздумывать было некогда:

– Джеймс, подтолкни! 

Через пару мгновений парень оказался на относительно твердой земле, вцепился в нее и зарыдал. Оставалось вытащить Джеймса, и Грант наклонился к обрыву.

Без куртки, грязный, с растрепавшимися волосами, тот цеплялся за камни, пытаясь подтянуться.

– Джеймс, руку давай! – Грант лег на живот и попытался сползти как можно ниже. Стоило крикнуть двум дурням, чтобы заканчивали страдания и держали его за ноги, но счет шел на секунды.

– Посмотри на меня! – Он чувствовал, как проседает под ним раскисшая земля и падают вниз камни, грозя ударить Джеймса. Тот подтянулся вверх и ухватил Гранта за предплечье, оттолкнулся от склона и повис на его руке.

Воспоминания хлынули лавиной, ярким калейдоскопом картинок затапливая сознание и разрывая связь с реальностью. От неожиданности Грант ослабил хватку и почувствовал, как грязная рука сползает по его предплечью, и Джеймс, нет Баки, готов упасть с обрыва.

– Баки?! – Грант сильнее сжал предплечье Джеймса и почти с нечеловеческой силой вытянул его на ровную поверхность.

Они оба лежали на спине, позволяя ливню смыть грязь с лиц, и пытались отдышаться. Грант слышал, что где-то совсем рядом встревоженно лает Сопляк, а спасенные туристы стучат зубами и пытаются до кого-то дозвониться. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Джеймса, нет, на Баки, лежащего с раскинутыми руками.

– Эй, Бак? – У него ужасно болела голова, казалось, что она лопнет, не выдержав объема полученной информации. – Ты как?

– Какого? – Баки повернул голову в его сторону. – Зачем ты вернулся?!

– Придурок, а куда мне еще идти, как не спасать твою задницу! – Грант слышал, как повышает голос, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

– Моя задница не твоего ума дела!

– А чьего? Того, кто «ушел»? – Он попытался показать кавычки вокруг последнего слова, но лишь чертыхнулся.

– Вспомнил? Или не забывал? – Грант видел, как Баки встал на четвереньки и наконец сел.

– Баки… – Грант увидел, как из-за склона показались люди в светящихся жилетах, направляющиеся к ним. Следующие полчаса пришлось давать объяснения полиции и помогать пострадавшим туристам спускаться к асфальтированной дороге. Лишь когда стихли сирены полицейской машины и кареты скорой помощи, Грант заметил, что остался один посреди дороги, весь перепачканный в грязи, в разорванной штормовке. Джеймса, как и Сопляка, рядом не было.

Ливень все усиливался, и когда Грант, нет, он покатал на языке имя – Стив Роджерс – добрался до домика смотрителя маяка, то промок и промерз насквозь. Баки был дома, об этом говорил свет в окнах и поднимающийся из каминной трубы дым. Он стукнул кулаком во входную дверь и позвал:

– Баки?

Вместо ответа послышался собачий лай. Только через пару минут кто-то подошел к двери с той стороны.

– Зачем ты вернулся?

– Ты здесь.

– Уходи. Ты сделал свой выбор, и я не… – Баки не закончил фразу, лишь обреченно вздохнул. Стив слышал, как тот тяжело опустился вниз и сел, прислонившись спиной к двери. 

– Я не собираюсь уходить, Баки. Вместе до конца, придурок!

За дверью послышался горький смех.

– Ты издеваешься? Ты ушел в прошлое и не вернулся. Мне жаль, что ты не встретился с Пегги, но ты сделал свой выбор.

– Я не собирался уходить! – Стив повысил голос в попытке докричаться до Баки. – Какая к черту Пегги? Пегги Картер была моим другом, и, пока ты прятался в Бухаресте, я похоронил и оплакал ее. Зачем мне прошлое, когда у меня был ты в настоящем?

– Я приносил одно только зло, а ты мог бы жить нормальной жизнью, не оглядываясь. 

– Ты придурок, Баки Барнс. Просто придурок. – Стив еще раз стукнул в дверь и прижался к ней спиной. – Мне жаль. Мне жаль, что я оставил тебя одного, видит Бог, я этого не хотел. – Он сполз вниз, вытянул ноги и вздохнул.

– Сколько бы ты ни прятался за этой дверью, я не уйду. Вместе до конца, Баки. 

В доме долгое время стояла тишина. Ливень сменился едва накрапывающим дождиком, ветер утихал, а Стив сидел, закрыв глаза, думая о том, что узнал Баки, даже не помня его. Погрузившись в размышления, он не сразу услышал, как скрипнула открывающаяся дверь.

– Иди в дом, Сопляк. Простынешь.

* * *

Стив во сне почувствовал, как его руку поддевает холодный нос и мерзнут ноги. Просыпаться не хотелось. Хотелось перевернуться на другой бок, закутаться в одеяло и проспать еще часа два, но кто-то все настойчивее подталкивал его ладонь, страдальчески скуля. Стив приоткрыл правый глаз и увидел, как под его руку целенаправленно лезет Сопляк, глядя на него своими добрыми карими глазами. Он лежал не в своей кровати, и одеяла здесь ему явно не полагалось.

В незнакомое окно без занавесок светило северное рассветное солнце, а утро после шторма обещало быть солнечным. Нехотя Стив открыл оба глаза и положил руку поверх морды Сопляка, чуть прижимая пса к хрустящим хлопковым простыням. Улыбнулся, вспомнив, чем закончился вчерашний вечер, и повернулся, щурясь от солнца, бьющего прямо в глаза. Рядом с ним, завернутый в кокон из одеял, спал Баки, только темные пряди разметались по подушке. От этого вида щемило сердце, и Стив улыбался как дурак, изучая, как ползет луч солнца по белому одеялу, не забывая трепать поскуливающего Сопляка по мягким ушам. 

Сопляк поддевал носом его руку все сильнее, и пришлось прижать палец к губам, сурово посмотреть на пса и все-таки сесть на смятой постели, опустив ноги на ледяной деревянный пол. Из недр одеяла послышалось бурчание и очень глухое неразборчивое: 

– Не верь ему, у него есть лаз.

Он так и не дождался других осмысленных предложений от завернутого в одеяла Баки, только Сопляк все интенсивнее притопывал передними лапами и все быстрее вилял хвостом, явно на что-то намекая. Стоило Стиву встать, как Баки вместе с одеялом перекатился на его место, подгребая вторую подушку в свой кокон. 

Стив вздохнул и посмотрел на Сопляка тем самым взглядом, который заставлял людей вытягиваться по струнке. Наглый пес, не обращая внимания на осуждение в глазах бывшего Капитана Америки, потянулся и резво поцокал когтями по деревянному полу в сторону выхода из спальни, и Стиву осталось только проследовать за ним.

Он вышел на крыльцо, завернувшись в плед, с кружкой кофе в руках и улыбнулся, смотря, как по берегу к обрыву утеса унесся Сопляк и как барашки волн разбиваются о скалы, обдавая их ледяными брызгами. 

Влажный воздух врывался в легкие с каждым глубоким вдохом, и прежде, чем опереться на перила террасы, пришлось провести по ним рукой, снимая тонкий слой влаги. Здесь и сейчас Стив был счастлив. Счастлив по-настоящему.

Позади остались Мстители, позади остался и сам Стив Роджерс. Стивен Грант Ньюберг, рыбак с траулера «Тор» – как оказалось, был вполне везучим малым.

Они проговорили весь вечер, и на главный невысказанный вопрос Стив смог ответить, стоило только взглянуть Баки в глаза.

– Когда я понадоблюсь миру, я приду сам, но пока угрозы нет, мое место здесь, на Фарерских островах, рядом с тобой.

Сейчас он стоял, смотрел на море и сам не замечал, как расплывается в улыбке. Скрипнула дверь, и, даже не оборачиваясь, Стив почувствовал, кто стоит за его плечом, кутаясь в висевшую у входной двери синюю парку так, что из капюшона торчит только нос. 

Он обернулся и протянул кружку кофе: 

– Доброе утро? 

Вместо ответа Баки забрал кружку, чуть мазнув пальцами из вибраниума по теплой ладони Стива. И через три глотка улыбнулся в ответ, тоже опершись о перила и наблюдая, как Сопляк гоняет чаек. 

Стив смотрел на позевывающего Баки, вцепившегося в кружку крепкого черного кофе, будто от этого напитка зависела его жизнь, слышал на периферии задорный лай пса и звук волн, разбивающихся о скалы. Он был дома. 

– Он вьет из тебя веревки, Стиви. 

– Вьет... – Стив сделал шаг назад, заключая Баки в объятия вместе с курткой и кружкой, обхватывая его и пряча нос где-то в меху капюшона. Отчего-то голос звучал хрипло: – Когда я встретил тебя в библиотеке, то взял сданные тобой книги. Все пытался разгадать, кто же такой Джеймс Барнс. Я не знаю, как среди них затесалось одно редкое бумагомарательство, после которого я начал сомневаться в твоем вкусе. Но на обложке был нарисован Каллур и называлась она как-то очень в духе фарерцев. «Одинокие люди живут у моря», кажется. Все думал, что про меня… А теперь? – Стив хрипло дышал в капюшон Баки и скорее почувствовал смешок щекой, чем услышал: 

– Одинокие люди живут у моря, но одиночество бывает одно для двоих, Сопляк!

И они оба знали, что его слова значат. «Я люблю тебя. Я найду тебя везде и останусь рядом до конца».

Сентябрь 2019 – январь 2021.


End file.
